


The Bet

by Shippingk8



Series: Freezerburn Stories [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Antics and Practical Jokes, Choose Your Own Adventure, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Domestic Universe, Dress Up, Extremely sexy underwear, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, One upping, Plans and Schemes, See specific tags for each chapter, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaky Characters, Voyeurism, Weiss might secretly want to be a dom, Yang is a very content Verse, smut with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingk8/pseuds/Shippingk8
Summary: Weiss and Yang have been together for quite some time, but an argument leads to a ridiculous bet. Who will cave first? What absurd antics will they get up to in an effort to win? Turns out, you decide.***An Adult Choose Your Own Adventure featuring the grown up versions of Weiss and Yang that are in a long term relationship. Meant to be a slightly ridiculous but entirely fun read as you navigate a no-sex-off competition between Weiss and Yang. Set in a broad universe that could be Post Show or Real World.***
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Freezerburn Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/626390
Comments: 112
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1 - The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose your own "smut-venture" story. If you read chapters chronologically things won't make much sense. Please use the links at the bottom of each chapter to navigate the story. There will also be **warning/spoiler tags** before all chapters that give content warnings and vague spoilers so readers can decide if they want to take a different path. Please see the end notes for chapter release plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 1/Ground Zero/The Start of where all the ridiculousness begins.

Check out the artist behind the cover art ([ https://helihi.tumblr.com/ ](https://helihi.tumblr.com/) )( [ https://sites.google.com/view/brendascommissions/home ](https://sites.google.com/view/brendascommissions/home))

* * *

###  **Chapter 1 - The Bet**

* * *

“Xiao Long,” Weiss squealed in between bouts of uncontrollable, crying laughter.

Yang had pinned her girlfriend's slender wrists to the couch with one hand and was tickling her side with the other. 

“If you don’t stop right now, I swear-” her girlfriend barely got out as she continued to laugh.

Weiss’s long white hair was starting to come out of her pony tail from her repeated attempts to escape. Thankfully, Yang’s own hair had been tied up before this all started, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to see past her own mass of blond hair. 

Truthfully, Yang knew it was time to stop, but her girlfriend was just so cute when she laughed like this.

“I swear,” Weiss gasped, “I won’t have sex with you for a month, if you don’t stop!” 

Yang abruptly stopped and sat up as irritation took hold of her. She absolutely _hated_ that threat.

It was such a juvenile and manipulative thing to say. In any other relationship she would have just let it go, but the two of them had been together for over three years. It was irritating as hell that Weiss still didn’t get-

Yang stood up from the coach and walked to the the kitchen to get a glass of water, growling to herself about how stupid Weiss was being. 

Their penthouse was an expansive, open layout, so walking away was the best she could do to cover her frustration. While the cold marble tile of the kitchen floor felt good against her bare feet, it did little to cool her temper. She grabbed a tall glass out of the glossy white cabinet next to the sink and let out a frustrated sigh.

She wasn’t afraid of the threat. It was that Weiss would threaten to withhold something intimate, like sex, that bothered her. Whether Weiss really meant it or not, that type of manipulation, be emotionally withholding, was a trigger for her.

As she waited for her glass to fill from the tap Yang glanced over to see her petite girlfriend push herself upright to lean on the back of their white leather couch. Weiss let out an indigent sigh, “I was the one who was mercilessly tickled until I cried.” she raised an eyebrow, “Why are you the one pouting?”

Yang hit the faucet handle with more force than was necessary as she shut off the water. She looked down at her water and took a breath to dampen her temper. She almost considered trying to explain to Weiss why playing the sex card was wrong. But in truth, the utter waste of time it would be to try and get her to understand was probably a large part of why she was so irritated. Every time they had talked about it, Weiss never seemed to take her seriously. 

It didn’t help matters that Yang couldn’t ever find the right words to properly explain why she found the threat to be so personal. She knew it had to have something to do with all the times she had been left behind or emotionally ignored in the past. But somehow saying, “Hey, threatening to withhold sex reminds me of how my mom left me as a kid,” just didn’t seem like the right way to approach things.

**_Cause nothing sets the mood like bringing up your lingering emotional abandonment issues you got from your mother._ **

Yang downed her water in one go and leaned up against the opposite countertop. 

Besides, she knew if she wasn’t willing to bring it up, then she needed to be the bigger person and let it go. Yang rolled her eyes and grinned, it wasn’t like Weiss would make it past two week without sex anyhow.

Feeling a little of the weight leave her chest, Yang stepped up to the sink to fill the glass again then sauntered back to the couch to hand Weiss the glass of water. 

Yang was mad, not heartless. She knew that Weiss would be thirsty after all that laughing.

As she watched her girlfriend take a long sip of water Yang stood behind the couch with her arms crossed. She was still a little too annoyed to sit next to Weiss, but she was doing her best to let go of her bad mood. 

“Seriously, what’s the matter with you?” Weiss looked at her with a furrowed brow. 

Yang let out a small sigh as she took a second to consider how she could answer the question without having to get into things.

Unfortunately her girlfriend took her sigh as a response. Weiss rolled her eyes and laughed, “You’re acting like such a child. If being huffy is really how you want to calm down…”

“You’re calling me childish?” Yang asked, exasperated. “I’m not the one threatening to withhold sex at the drop of a hat.”

“Oh,” Weiss laughed, “that’s what this is about? Don’t be so sensitive Yang. I wouldn’t hold out on you for an entire month. I know you couldn’t survive that long,” she ended with a self confident smirk.

“Sensi-” Yang held her breath as her irritation grew. “You know, sometimes you are so- Do you really not know just how manipulative you are being?” She let out a breath, “Maybe I should show _you_ what it feels like.”

Weiss looked at Yang with faint curiosity, “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I wouldn’t just threaten to cut you off, I'd actually follow through with it,” Yang folded her arms tightly with righteous conviction. “Maybe then you would finally understand how much of a brat you’re being.”

Weiss’s eyes went wide, “You wouldn’t dare.” Her icy blue eyes quickly narrowed as she evaluated the statement, “You would break long before I would.” Her lips curved into a playful sneer, “We both know your libido is the only thing stronger than your temper.”

Her girlfriend's bravado only made Yang laugh, “Oh that’s rich coming from the Ice Queen that is used to getting whatever she wants, whenever she wants. You talk big but I’ve yet to see any follow through.” 

Weiss stared daggers at her and then turned her nose up at Yang’s comment, “This argument is pointless. I refuse to engage in a fruitless endeavor that only serves to mollify your frustration at your own frail resolve. Our ability to barb one another proves nothing, and is wholly unproductive.”

Yang suddenly realized the opportunity she had before her, and her irritation dimmed as her mischievousness grew. She rounded the couch and sat unceremoniously on the coffee table in front of Weiss; knowing full well how pissed her girlfriend would be at her for using the carefully picked out and ridiculously expensive piece of furniture as a seat. Yang smiled at her, “How about we settle the matter with a bet then?”

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she looked at where Yang sat for a long while, but did not respond. No doubt trying to calculate if the table would hold her weight, as well as if Yang was actually being serious.

“I think that I can last longer without sex than you can,” Yang announced with conviction to clarify the genuineness of her proposition. 

Weiss searched her face as she thought over Yang's words. 

**_She’s trying to figure out if I’m bluffing._ **

Yang smirked, they had been together long enough that she knew exactly how her girlfriend would respond.

“That’s ridiculous!” Weiss finally responded in her high, stuck up princess voice, “What do I gain by proving what I already know to be true?”

A devious smile grew on Yang’s face. 

**_She’s nervous._ **

Yang already knew she had the perfect bait, she just hadn’t known how to use it until now. A certain reputable source had recently revealed that Weiss had been wanting to ask for different things in the bedroom but was afraid or uncertain of how to ask. 

“If you can hold out longer than me, I will grant you whatever you desire for one week.” She leaned in as she let the last bit roll seductively off her tongue, “Whatever you request of me, I will not refuse.”

Yang sat back up to give Weiss space to think over the proposition. She barely held back a laugh when she saw Weiss swallow with difficulty. Clearly her girlfriend had more than one idea of what she would do with that kind of power. The fact that such a proposition could rattle her girlfriend so much tempted Yang to forget about the bet, and carry Weiss into the bedroom to act out whatever was running through her girlfriend’s mind. 

Yang brushed away the thought though as she returned to laying out the terms of the bet, “But, if I win, you never get to play the sex card again. For anything. And you will admit that your will is weaker than mine and your actions have been… tacky.” 

Blue eyes flashed with unbridled annoyance. Yang confidently grinned as she watched Weiss’s reaction. She knew without a doubt that her girlfriend was struggling to hold her shit together after that last comment.

“Oh,” Weiss’s eyebrows briefly rose, “you seem quite sure of yourself Xiao Long. Lay out the specifics, and you might very well have yourself a deal.” She continued with such a chill in her voice that Yang expected to see actual frost come out of her girlfriend’s mouth, “I will enjoy crushing you.”

Yang had nearly forgotten how intense her girlfriend could get when it came to competition. She smiled sweetly to let Weiss know that she was not phased by her intimidation tactics. Then she decided that the intensity level of their conversation could afford to be taken down a notch, “Alright, the specifics then. Let me think for a second.” Yang stroked her chin as she pretended to be deep in thought. “Well first off no physical seduction. Hands need to stay away from the fun zones.”

“Fun zones,” Weiss cocked an eyebrow at her choice of words. “Why not just say no touching?”

“Honestly?” Yang shrugged with a smile, “I couldn’t give up holding your hand or cuddling when we sleep.”

Weiss looked away as her ire melted. She hadn’t meant for the comment to make Weiss feel like a jerk, but it clearly had. 

“Oh,” Weiss quietly responded. There was a bit of a pause before she continued with a stubborn blushing face, “Agreed, I don’t think I could give that up either.” 

Yang smiled, for all their arguing, she knew Weiss loved her more than any other. But Yang had picked this battle, so she needed to see it through. “Okay, next condition,” Yang continued loudly to break the tension in the air, “No masturbating til’ there is a winner.”

Weiss thought this over then replied, “I will agree to that. I wouldn’t want this to drag out any longer than is necessary.” She paused before adding, “ And I should hope this goes without saying, but no sleeping with other people either.”

Yang rolled her eyes, “You know I would never cheat on you Princess,” She bent in to kiss the smaller woman on the nose, “I love you too much.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes as she tried to hide the flush on her cheeks. Yang grinned; getting to make her reserved girlfriend blush was one of the fundamental perks of their relationship. 

“I know that,” Weiss huffed, “but when setting up the terms of a contract it is important not to leave loopholes, however unlikely they may be.”

Yang laughed at her strict, business minded partner, “Fine, fine, do you have any terms?”

Weiss thought on it before replying, “No consumption of erotic materials for the duration of the arrangement.”

**_What the heck is she talking about? Consumption? Like edible underwear?_ **

Yang looked at her very confused, “Care to explain that one to me Princess, your legalese went over my head.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “It means don’t read, write, or watch anything of a pornographic nature while the bet is underway.“

“Oh,” Yang smiled in understanding, “For a second there I thought you meant-”

“Stop,” Weiss cut her off, “I really don’t want to know how your mind misinterpreted that.” 

Yang frowned in thought, she hadn’t thought about using porn to help her get through the bet. Blake did have a literal library of material to choose from though. She shrugged, reading that stuff would probably just get her worked up over nothing anyhow. “Okay, anything else?” 

“Yes,” Weiss answered with surprising quickness, “No sleeping or walking around the house naked.”

Yang felt very agitated about that demand. It wasn’t like she walked around the penthouse naked all the time, but she hated sleeping with clothes on more than anything. It was hot and constricting for no good reason. She had even managed to convince Weiss to sleep naked after they first moved in together, so she was surprised that Weiss would place that restriction on herself as well. 

But she could see why being naked around the other person would be considered an unethical distraction. Weiss did look excellent naked. That perfect tight ass that fit the curve of her hand like it was made for her to grab. Those slender hips that were at the base of her soft flat stomach and her small perky breasts with perfectly delicious-

“Yang, stop thinking about me naked,” Weiss snapped.

“What,” Yang stammered trying to keep her face from turning red, “I wasn’t… you can’t prove that.”

Weiss just looked her straight in the eye until she folded. “Fine,” Yang pouted, “I agree, ‘no sleeping or walking around the house naked.’ But don’t expect me to feel bad for you when you can’t get to sleep at night or I wake up grumpy. Anything else?”

“Honestly I can’t think of anything else, it’s not like I’ve done this before.” Weiss thought for a moment and then quickly added, “But I reserve the right to make addendums, as they become explicitly necessary to both parties.” 

It was Yang’s turn to roll her eyes, “Did you just say you want to be allowed to change the rules halfway through?”

“No,” Weiss stated sensitively, “It means that if an issue arises then we can both agree to add a rule to fix said problem.”

Yang looked at her suspiciously, “I agree, but only on the terms that I can call bullshit on you if you try to bend the rules.”

Weiss scoffed at the crudeness of her words, “Fine, as long as it goes both ways.”

Yang couldn’t help herself. “I know I do,” she teased with an eye wag.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose to save herself from succumbing to such an amazing joke. 

“So are we agreed?” Yang finally asked.

“Agreed,” Weiss answered with a sigh.

They both looked at each other. Now that the terms had been set neither seemed to know what to do next. Should one of them leave, did they sit and watch TV? It wasn’t like there was proper protocol written down somewhere for what to do after challenging your girlfriend to a ‘no sex off.’

Weiss seemed to be thinking the same thing because she asked, “What do we do now?”

Yang thought about it for a second before a cheshire grin spread across her face, “I don’t know, wanna have sex?”

Weiss picked up a pillow off the couch and started mercilessly beating her with it. 

Yang laughed as she was bludgeoned, “It was a joke, a joke!”

* * *

+++++ (To follow Weiss through the bet, go [**to Chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62379883)) +++++

+++++ (To follow Yang, go [**to Chapter 3**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62409154)) +++++

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did you decide to follow?  
> Did you decide to go both ways like Yang, lol?
> 
>  **Chapter Release Details:** After the initial path for Weiss and Yang are posted chapters will be posted 2 at a time so that people can continue to work through the adventure. IE the two choices/chapters for Weiss will be posted one week and then the two choices for Yang will be posted the following week, and so on in a back and forth cycle. 
> 
> If you want to keep up with story progress check out my tumblr: Shippingk8
> 
> Click that kudo button and **subscribe** so you don't miss out on the next chapter!  
> Please consider taking a minute to leave constructive feedback. Comments are truly helpful in triggering inspiring new ideas as well as keeping me motivated. I have great readers who leave wonderfully helpful feedback, but more a ALWAYS welcome. Nothing makes me find time to get back to the keyboard like someone telling me about their favorite part of a chapter or leaving feedback on how a certain part did or didn't work.
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone!


	2. Chapter 2 - Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss considered her options as the days without drag on.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All future chapters will come with " **Warning/Spoiler Tags**. "  
> The tags are to help people determine if they want to continue in a certain direction with the story. Some are smut warning tags and others are just funny and vague tags to describe the chapter. I hope people find them helpful.

**|**[ Your Choice from Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62379775) \- _Follow Weiss through the bet._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Considerable Talk of Math, Possible Book Avalanches, Getting Caught Thinking About Sex

* * *

It had been over a month. 

And as humiliating as it was, Weiss could no longer pretend that she was successfully coping. 

Several times over the last two weeks she had been sorely tempted to take care of her own needs. Unfortunately, she had faith that Yang wouldn’t cheat in that way, so she had stopped entertaining the thought and thrown herself into work instead.

For the most part, she had been extremely productive over the past several weeks. She glanced at the contract on her computer screen. Though, the number of hours she was putting in had more to do with that than her ability to stay focused. 

Weiss leaned back in her office chair and absently tapped her lip with a pen as she continued to avoid work. She couldn’t fathom how her normally sex crazed girlfriend was managing to holding out for so long. She frowned and re-crossed her legs. As far as she could tell, their time apart had barely phased Yang. 

It made her want to scream. Even though her honor was on the line she couldn’t stop thinking about sex. The number of times that she had contemplated caving in was embarrassing. 

She bit her lip as she recalled the feel of Yang’s strong arms enveloping her as her girlfriend simultaneously lavished attention on her neck. Her breathing increased as her thoughts shifted to how artfully patient Yangs could be when she slipped down between her- 

“Uhhhhhh,” Weiss groaned in frustration. “this is just the sort of thing that leads to failure!”

Weiss closed her eyes and focused.

**_Eleven squared is one hundred and twenty-one, twelve squared is one hundred and forty-four, thirteen squared is one hundred and sixty-nine._ **

She smirked.

**_Hmmm~ We haven’t done that in a while._ **

Her pulse quickened and she licked her lips as she remembered the last time they had. 

**_Drat! How could I forget to skip thirteen?! Focus!_ **

She furrowed her brow and let out a deep breath as she continued. 

**_Fourteen is one hundred and ninety-six, fifteen is two hundred and twenty-five._ **

The harder she had to focus on running the calculator in her head the calmer she became. 

**_Sixteen is two hundred and fifty-six. Seventeen is two hundred and eighty-nine. Eighteen is three hundred and twenty four._ **

Weiss let out a long sigh as her mind finally cleared.

Normally, she had to calculate higher than twenty-five, and on particularly challenging days she had to run calculus derivatives in her head to regain focus. This time hadn’t been that bad, but lately it could take several attempts over the course of an hour to get her mind fully off sex. 

She leaned forward in her chair and tapped on her screen to wake it up. If she was being honest with herself, she couldn’t continue on like this. Even working late wouldn’t help her if she couldn’t sustain focus.

This last week her libido had been particularly overactive. To the point that she had started to fantasize about coitus during their more boring and routine morning meetings. Thankfully, only one person, so far, had noticed her lack of focus. She had brushed off the person's concern by saying that she was feeling under the weather. Then spent the rest of the day working from a coffee shop to make it seem like she was resting at home. However, that tactic wasn’t exactly repeatable. She needed a solution.

To date, she had refused to play dirty. Primarily because she hadn’t felt the need to, but maintaining course no longer seemed like a viable strategy. In response she had started to work out where the technical loopholes in their agreement lay. 

Weiss leaned back in her office chair and steepled her hands. She knew where many of the weak points were in their verbal contract, but she still needed a plan. Her largest hindrance in coming up with a plan was that the most viable and logical tactic to winning was not an area in which she was well versed. The art of seduction hadn’t been a skill necessary for her to master. All the people before Yang had approached her, desiring her for either her looks or status. Therefore, it had never been necessary to convince someone to sleep with her, more so the opposite.

She frowned slightly. There really was only one person that she knew she could ask for advice. The person who was more well read on the topic of sex than anyone she knew.

Blake.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and opened their latest message exchange.

She paused as she reevaluated if asking for outside advice could, in any way, be considered cheating. Technically, it was within the rules, but she was not oblivious to the fact that it skirted the spirit of their arrangement. 

In reality though, it wasn’t at all unusual for her to consult with Blake on matters of this nature. 

Yang had always been the one to take charge in their physical relationship. Which Weiss was fine with, most of the time, but Yang rarely pushed for them to go very far outside of a vanilla routine. Yang had used the word prude enough times as a taunt, early in their relationship, that Weiss suspected that Yang thought she wasn’t interested in trying anything too far outside of the basics. 

Which was a serious miscalculation on her girlfriend’s part.

She had been wanting to try new things for months, but, in the heat of the moment, Yang was so vivaciously enthusiastic that Weiss rarely had the ability to form full sentences, let alone discern how to bring up something so potentially sensitive. Even if they weren’t actively engaged in things, there was the very real risk that Yang would say something childish or insensitive in an attempt to make a “joke.” 

Weiss’s eyes narrowed, nothing killed the mood like her girlfriend’s sense of humor. 

In an attempt to sort out and potentially overcome the problem Weiss had engaged in numerous conversations about the topic of sex with Blake. She assumed that if she first narrowed down what she was interested in it might inform how to broach the topic with Yang, in a way that wasn’t utterly mortifying. 

Discussing things with Blake had went extremely well, not only was her friend completely non judgmental about all things involving sex, but Blake had a literal library’s worth of information on sex and romance. Until the bet started it had been a bi-weekly event. Weiss brought over a bottle of wine, Blake drug out several books and topics to discuss, and they both usually had a laugh at each other's commentary. Weiss had actually considered herself well read on the subject of sex, but Blake was on a whole different level. 

Which was why she had no doubt that Blake would have several ideas on how to get Yang to fold. She just had to ascertain _how_ to ask her. Blake had made it clear, more than once, that she didn’t like to take sides in their relationship.

Weiss smirked as she started typing. That particular issue wouldn’t be a problem though if Blake didn’t know she was picking a side. She finished her message and hit send.

|Hey, I have a Yang problem 

and need some advice. Are 

you free today?|

When Blake didn’t respond Weiss reluctantly went back to editing the company's latest draft of the Segal contract. She was halfway through it when Blake finally replied.

|Is everything okay?|

|Yes, everything is fine. I just

need your perspective on 

how to get Yang to agree

to something.| 

She was hoping that Yang hadn’t told Blake about the bet or Blake would almost definitely say no. Weiss reread her last text again; it seemed vague to avoid suspicion. Besides, Blake and Yang might be close, but they didn’t talk about everything. 

Weiss set the device down and nervously went back to editing. It wasn’t cheating. Not exactly anyway.

Her scroll vibrated again and she quickly read Blake’s answer.

|Yeah, drop by my place 

after you leave work. 

I’ll be at home all day.| 

Weiss let out a sigh of relief. 

**_Perfect._ **

* * *

  
  


Weiss had managed to finish her work early. All it had required was making two new hires quake in their boots and chewing out one useless executive. 

Truthfully, she was doing the executive a favor by pointing out his growing incompetency. The man was up for his yearly review in a few months and his performance thus far had been dismal. She had previously tried to make him aware of her displeasure with his work production and quality, but he apparently hadn’t seen the need to take her gentle directives seriously. So this time she had been quite direct. 

As she got out of her car, she recalled the glare he had given her as she left his office. She rolled her eyes. Like he was the first man to ever get mad at her for doing her job or expect equitable work production. 

Regardless, her delegation of tasks had allowed her to leave work two hours early. Which meant that if Blake could help her come up with an idea today she might be able to try it out on Yang as early as tonight. 

Weiss hit the lock button on her key fob with a smile. What she wouldn’t give to have this stupid bet over with. The thought of finally getting to be with Yang again left her eager enough to try just about anything.

Weiss knocked on Blake’s door and before long Blake was welcoming her in. Blake’s condo, as per usual, was covered with random stacks of books. From her shiny black kitchen countertops, to nearly every seat in the living room there were books lying open and on top of several other stacked books. Weiss shook her head and smiled, it wasn’t like Blake didn’t have bookshelves. She had ordered her bookish friend a whole set of custom made bookshelves as soon as Blake told her the sale on her new place had been finalized. But apparently, having a place to put all her books only seemed to encourage Blake to get _more_. It took her friend less than a year before Weiss broke down and bought Blake two more bookshelves so she would have a place to sit again when she visited. And so the pattern had continued to its current state, in which virtually every available piece of wall space had been used to store books.

**_I might need to talk to her about moving into a larger place._ **

Weiss smiled.

**_Her collection has grown exponentially since our first year at school together._ **

Blake moved a small pile of books off one of the stools at her kitchen counter and gestured to it. “Coffee? Or is it late enough in the day that you will have a cup of tea with me?”

“Tea sounds lovely, something minty if you have it please,” Weiss knew Blake did, but it was never polite to assume.

“So,” Blake started to talk while she put on a kettle, “How are things, we haven’t chatted in a while?” 

“Busy, but I haven’t had to put out any fires at work recently, so dare I say it, good. How about you?” She continued their polite conversation.

“I got a new set of nonfiction books that investigate the past and present political and socio-economic state of Vacuo. The series covers the last one hundred and fifty years of laws and reforms and also takes an analytical approach to accounting for the effects of industrialization and technology shifts to help explain the ebb and flow of power.” Blake smiled wistfully, “It has been a fascinating read, and has shed a lot of light on how people have been able to inequitably consolidate power. You can borrow the series after I’m done, if you’re interested.”

“Thanks, I might take you up on that.” Weiss responded. If she didn’t break this sex embargo soon she would need a good piece of non-fiction to sink her mind into. “But I’ve had my hands full with something as of late.”

“So you mentioned.” Blake gave her knowing smile, “What has Yang gotten up to this time?

Weiss smirked, of course she would suspect Yang had done something, who wouldn’t?

“Actually,” Weiss bit her lip, “It’s not so much what Yang’s gotten up to as much as what I’d like her to get up to.” 

“Oh really,” Blake grinned as she leaned against the counter. “Do tell.”

“Well I was thinking about easing into a couple of the things that we talked about. But Yang is so difficult to predict that I thought the best place to start might be with practicing my seduction technique.” She paused when she saw Blake raise an interested eyebrow. Weiss continued with her explanation carefully, “We’ve talked about how Yang is always eager to jump directly into things and take control, so I was hoping you might have some ideas or tips that would help _me_ take the lead instead.”

“Oh, I definitely have some ideas,” Blake smiled deviously. She paused to grab two mugs and pulled the kettle off the stove. She sat a cup of tea in front of Weiss and smirked, “but there is one thing I know will absolutely work on Yang.”

Weiss bit her lip and leaned forward with her cup of tea, eager to hear the details, “I was hoping you would say that.” 

* * *

+++++ (Choose to take Blake’s advice, go [**to Chapter 7**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62566564)) +++++

+++++ (Choose not to take Blake’s advice, go [**to Chapter 12**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/63762850)) +++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any speculation on what Blake's advice might be?  
> Do you think Weiss should take the help or try her own hand at solving the problem?


	3. Chapter 3 - Direct or Indirect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is no longer content to wait Weiss out. A decision needs to made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All future chapters will come with "Warning/Spoiler Tags."  
> The tags are to help people determine if they want to continue in a certain direction with the story. Some are smut warning tags and others are just funny and vague tags to describe the chapter. I hope people find them useful.

**|** Your Choice from [**Chapter 1**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62379775) \- _Follow Yang through the bet._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Extreme boredom, Cooking, Unwelcome Text Messages

* * *

Yang let herself fall back onto the couch in their living room with a sigh. She had an hour to kill until Weiss was supposed to be home from the office. Bored and feeling more than a little frustrated, she pulled out her scroll and let herself sink further into the couch’s leather cushions. 

After five minutes of thumbing through news headlines Yang let out a groan, “I’m so bored!”

Normally, she would go to the gym to blow off excess energy or frustration, but she had already done a heavy workout that morning after waking up with a serious case of the pants feels. Ordinarily she would have been able to shake her want, but shortly after she woke up Weiss got dressed in front of her in one of Yang’s favorite outfits. 

A forlorn frown marked Yang’s face as she remembered. 

Her attention had been gained when she saw Weiss’s thin navy blue thong disappear under her dark blue pinstripe pencil skirt. But when Weiss bent over to slide on heels in the form fitting skirt, Yang’s already active libido doubled. And watching the idle way that Weiss had buttoned up her dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves, as she was lost in thought, had filled Yang’s own mind with very specific thoughts. 

To anyone else it was nothing, but to Yang... 

She knew what that navy pinstripe skirt meant. Weiss was planning on negotiating someone into submission, which was stupidly hot. On multiple occasions Yang had witnessed her girlfriend pace their living room in that same outfit as she systematically dismantled an opponent's argument and dolled out orders and demands like an Amazonian general on the battlefield. 

Yang grinned lecherously as she was lost in thought. Weiss’s commanding presence had been Yang’s top turn on since they had started dating. 

When she felt her libido resurface she let out a whining cry, “Uhhuhuh, not again."

They were more than a month into the bet and she was starting to run out of tactics to shut off her brain’s very specific desires. Yang knew she could last indefinitely at the game, she just didn’t want to. 

Truthfully, there was really only one thing that threatened her ability to hold out, and, to her good fortune, Weiss had no idea how to use that advantage. 

Ever since they had first met Weiss had never been the type to go out of her way to be seductive or sexy. Weiss just _was_ sexy. The fact that her girlfriend rarely seemed to have any idea when or how she was being sexy was, at the moment, Yang’s only real advantage.

But after a month, Yang’s early concern had been proven correct. Weiss’s competitive side was drawing things out. 

“Why did I make this stupid bet? All I think about now is fucking my girlfriend, and I can’t!” Yang groaned.

She sat up and morosely scanned their empty penthouse. It was too close to the time Weiss was supposed to get home, so she didn’t want to go for a run or start a video game. Their place was spotless, as per usual, so she couldn’t clean. She looked at the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t _make_ a mess. 

Cooking dinner seemed like as good a distraction as any, plus Weiss always seemed to be in a good mood whenever the elevator opened to the smell of food.

Yang meandered into the kitchen, and after staring into the fridge for a few minutes finally settled on what she wanted to make. She pulled out ingredients from the refrigerator and pantry, threw a few pans onto the stove, and got to work.

Before long the smell of garlic, onions, and stewing tomatoes filled the air. She grinned as she grabbed her favorite knife out of the drawer. Prior to the bet, the idea of spending four hours bent over a wet stone, to sharpen all of her kitchen knives, seemed like a chore. But the tedious focus needed to get the perfect angle after every repetition was just the distraction she had needed several days ago. 

She grinned as she felt the edge of the blade; now her knives were sharper than the day she purchased them. 

Which meant that she made incredibly short work of the chicken in front of her. With the meat was all portioned out, she was about to grab the mallet out of a drawer to start tenderizing the chicken. But then her scroll vibrated.

Yang craned her neck to read the sideways message on her device that was less than a meter away.

| Hey sweetheart, negotiations 

on the Segal contract are 

running long. I’m afraid I will 

be home late again. Don’t wait

on me for dinner. I’ll just heat 

something up when I get home. |

Yang wanted to stab her knife into the cutting board out of frustration. But then she remembered all the time she had spent honing it, and instead she set the knife down on the counter. She angrily rubbed her face with her clean hand. 

Weiss had been working late every night for the last two weeks. 

When they first started dating it wasn’t unusual for Weiss to work late, but after they moved in together Weiss had severely limited how often she would work late at the office. Her girlfriend had taken to bringing work home, over sequestering herself away at work. 

Yang had always appreciated the gesture and wasn’t bothered if Weiss occasionally tended to business at home, as long as they were in the same place. But Weiss had suddenly needed to work late at the office for two weeks straight. Yang put her hands on the edge of the counter and leaned forward as she let out a long sigh of frustration.

Their bet was quickly becoming more trouble than it was worth. She had been content to play it cool and wait for Weiss to get needy enough to give in, but Yang drew the line at her girlfriend using work to avoid her. Sex was one thing, but unable to spend time with Weiss was completely unacceptable. 

Yang sucked in a long breath as she straightened to her full height, and then let it out, “It’s time to go on the offensive.”

She picked up her scroll to look at the message again, “The only question now is, do I take a direct or indirect approach?”

* * *

+++++ (Choose the direct route, go [**to Chapter 10**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/64177228)) +++++

+++++ (Choose to go the indirect route, go **[to Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/65140612)** ) +++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone think they know what Yang was making for dinner?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever accuse Yang of being unromantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this one a bit quick so sorry if there are typos.

**|** Your Choice from **[Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/65140612)** \- _Weiss holds out against Yang’s romantic advances._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Romantic Settings, Alcohol Consumption, Minor Fire Hazards

* * *

  
  


Weiss bit back her want. 

“Yes, it is exactly the same,” she paused for dramatic effect. “That is, If you don’t take into account the clothes, the location, the much more public setting, oh” she spun out of Yang’s grasp and tapped her chin, “and the fact that we have a sex related bet that you are obviously trying to win.” 

Weiss smirked knowingly at her girlfriend even as she hid away the desire that she was still battling against, “Good try though Casanova.” She placed her hand on her hip as she steeled her nerves, “Anything else you have planned for the evening?”

Yang grinned and rubbed the back of her head, “Sorry, I really was just trying to give us a nice night out together. If I’m being honest it is really hard to behave myself around you even under normal circumstances.”

Weiss narrowed eyes as she evaluated Yang’s statement, then let out a sigh. It wasn’t like Yang to lie, about anything. 

“But,” Yang gave her a self satisfied smile, “I actually do have more things planned for tonight.” She started to walk back down the incline and after a few steps looked back over her shoulder, “Are you coming? Or are you nervous that my charm might finally win you over?” 

Yang winked at her.

And even though Weiss rolled her eyes at the comment, she couldn’t help but blush. Whether it was when they first met or the many years that they would be together in the future, she knew Yang’s self confidence would always be frustratingly alluring to her.

* * *

It was a short ride back home, but until they exited the car Yang seemed lost in thought. Which made Weiss curious as to what, exactly, her girlfriend had planned. 

When they reached the elevator Yang turned to her, “I just need a five minute head start.” Weiss looked at her with a suspicious raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry,” Yang rolled her eyes, “I won’t be waiting naked in the bedroom.” She grinned, “That is unless you decide that’s where you want me.”

Weiss pushed the elevator button, “There is no chance that we are ending up naked in bed tonight.” She pulled out her scroll to make a point, “Text me when you are ready. I can use the time to check my email.”

Yang let out a slightly annoyed sigh, “And you call me unromantic.”

The comment made Weiss feel a little bad, but before she could think of how to respond the elevator dinged and Yang stepped on, “See you in five babe.”

Weiss watched the door close before attempting to check her email. But curiosity managed to get the better of her. 

**_What sort of surprise could she have in store that only takes five minutes to set up? I swear if she has some ridiculousness constructed in the bedroom I will make her sleep on the couch. Though, I suppose it couldn’t possibly be any worse than what I tried…_ **

She still hadn’t completely forgiven Blake for that particular incident. 

Before she knew it her scroll vibrated and she looked down at the message that popped up on her screen.

| All ready for you 

princess. 

Come find me. ;) |

The short elevator ride up to their penthouse did nothing but intensify Weiss’s curiosity. When the doors opened she cautiously peered around the metal frame to check for anything suspicious. Her eye’s started at the open door to their bedroom. But much to her surprise the bedroom was dark and the rest of the penthouse looked just as it had before they left for dinner. 

She warily continued to search for clues as she walked into the apartment. However, her girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

After about a minute, Yang stepped through the thick, fabric curtains that covered the balcony with a radiant smile, “This way.”

Weiss tried to determine what Yang was up to, but acquiesced that the simplest way to find out was to join her girlfriend. 

Yang held back the drapes for her, and Weiss looked out onto the balcony.

Her eyes widened at seeing that every surface on the balcony held a lit candle. It wasn’t the most original of romantic ideas, but she had to admit that the golden glow of the candle light created a calm and welcoming atmosphere. 

When Yang passed her she paused to kiss Weiss’s cheek before heading to a small table on the far side of the patio. It was then that Weiss noticed that Yang had a bottle of wine and two glasses set out. 

**_Okay, so perhaps she can be romantic._ **

Yang poured a glass of wine and handed it to her. Weiss swirled the red wine in the glass before smelling it. She instantly recognized the scent profile, it was her favorite pinot noir. Yang poured her own glass of wine, then leaned up against the railing with a grin.

“What,” Weiss asked, still a little suspicious.

“Hmmm,” Yang smiled with a shrug, “just appreciating how unbelievably gorgeous you are.”

Weiss blushed. Yang was one to talk, her girlfriend could make sweatpants look sexy. In a dress and heels Weiss had to constantly remind herself to stop staring. The dress hugged Yang’s curves in a way that was simply breath stealing. It was like the fabric begged her to reach out and touch it, to see if the satan dress could possibly be as soft as Yang’s silky skin.

She cleared her throat and her thoughts, “I guess you knew you would fail at the park?”

Yang just grinned and took a sip of her wine. “I really didn’t plan to get so distracted at the park. It’s just...” Yang paused and looked at her with a long appraising gaze that made Weiss nervous and excited at the same time.

It reminded her of the times soon after they had gotten together. She had always felt elated and mystified by the fact that someone as beautiful and warm as Yang could possibly look at her with such obvious longing. 

A small smile crossed Weiss’s face. The day she had decided that she didn’t care about the consequences of being with Yang had been one of the most freeing moments of her life because being with Yang was better than any shallow promise of material gain or “honor” that anyone had ever offered her. 

“A Lien for your thoughts,” Yang asked.

Weiss gently shook her head and took a long sip of wine. She let out a quiet hum of delight before answering. “You first,” she diverted. “What were you about to say before I got distracted.”

Yang gave her a knowing grin, but answered, “I was about to say that being close to you has always had a certain kind of effect on me. It is hard to be near you and not want to touch you.”

“Oh,” Weiss responded. It made perfect sense actually. Yang had always been extremely affectionate. If they were standing next to each other Yang would typically be holding her hand or have her arm around Weiss’s waist.

Had it been anyone else Weiss probably would have found that sort of attention suffocating, but with Yang it always felt natural and reassuring. 

“Your turn,” Yang grinned before taking a sip of her wine.

Weiss blushed despite herself. She had no idea how to answer honestly without sounding like a sappy dolt.

**_I could use more wine._ **

“I was,” she paused and then let out a sigh, “I was actually thinking about how difficult it was for us to get together.” 

Yang looked at her with an inquisitive expression, and Weiss assumed that that was fair.

Weiss drank the rest of her wine before pouring herself another glass. She needed a little more time to think of how to say what she wanted. 

Glass full, she turned to look out at the city and let out a little laugh, “It seems like a lifetime ago, but I really thought that I would never be able to be with another woman.” She smiled to herself, “Let alone you.”

Yang walked up to stand beside her.

Weiss looked down at her drink as she worked up the courage to say the rest, “It sounds strange, but you taught me how to be selfish. In a good way,” she quickly added. “Before I met you I thought I had to sacrifice my own happiness if I was going to be successful. I-” she laughed, “I let people like my father convince me that I had to hide away who I was. And I let myself believe that someone like you was too good for me.”

Yang reached out and touched her face, Weiss knew what she was about to say so she turned and said it for her.

She put her hand on Yang’s arm, “I know, you feel the same way. I also realize that thinking that we don’t deserve each other is silly, but... I really do appreciate you more than I could ever say with words.”

Yang’s grin was wide, but full of kindness, “Maybe I should get this wine more often. It is nice to hear you shower me with praise.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes, “We have been together long enough that you should know that it is hard not to compliment you. Though this,” she smirked as she took another sip, “was an inspired choice. You know I can’t say no to this wine. Were you perhaps hoping that inebriated might loosen my will to say no to you.” She raised a playful eyebrow, “That seems a bit like cheating if you ask me.”

Yang laughed and took a sip of her own wine. “I would agree with you, if” she emphasized, “it was my intention to get you drunk. But truthfully,” Yang’s eyes softened. 

In the glow of the candles she felt transfixed by Yang’s lavender gaze. Weiss instinctively moved to be just a little closer to her. 

“I just missed being intimate with you,” Yang confessed, “Not sexually, but just-” Yang rested her hand on Weiss’s hip. It was a familiar gesture to them both, and Weiss knew exactly what she meant. She also missed all the little touches and moments that they had been avoiding because of the bet. 

Holding hands, cuddling on the couch, kissing just because the moment felt right, the warmth of being close to one another. 

She looked up at Yang and smiled, “I understand.” Then she closed the last bit of distance between them then gently ran her fingers along Yang’s collar bone before letting her hand rest against the back of her girlfriend’s neck, “I feel the same way.”

Yang cleared her throat and took a long sip of wine, “So dinner was good.” 

Weiss gently laughed. Knowing that she could still have such an effect on her extremely self-assured girlfriend boosted Weiss’s confidence and eased her guard.

Conversation came easy after that and she basked in the warmth of Yang’s company and closeness. Yang was far and away her favorite person. She was witty, kind, observant, beautiful, effervescent, and never ever boring. Yang was so easy to love that it felt like a crime for someone to be so ridiculously perfect.

Eventually, her girlfriend broke away to pour the last of the bottle into their glasses, then smiled at her as they comfortably slid up against one another again. “I have missed this.” Yang admitted, “I have missed you.” 

Weiss felt the same, though the wine may have been making her feel her feelings a bit more than she would have otherwise. She wasn’t drunk, but her inhibitions were definitely lowered. She set her wine down and slid both her arms around Yang’s waist, “I’ve always loved how warm you are.”

Yang looked down at her tentatively and swallowed, “I feel like I’m the one who is in trouble now. Feeling you against me,” She paused and glanced down at Weiss’s lips. “It makes it seem impossible not to kiss you.”

“Well,” Weiss looked up at her, and steadied her voice, “technically, kissing isn’t against the rules.”

Yang set her glass down and leaned in a little closer, “You’re right.” Then she bent down so her next words whispered against Weiss’s lips, “It’s not.” 

An impossibly long moment later Yang kissed her. 

It was soft and gentle. Yang didn’t push for it to be anything more than a simple kiss, but somehow the lack of force and only made Weiss eager for more. She burned to have everything that they had been denying themselves to be released, to feel unrestrained want take over. 

Her hands wandered up Yang’s back and she found herself pulling down on Yang to beckon her for more.

A soft hum escaped Yang and she tightened her grip on Weiss’s waist. Before Weiss knew it their tongues were touching. She wasn’t sure who had moved first and no longer cared. 

All she could think about was how perfect Yang was. Her hands itched to move to places she wasn’t allowed to touch, so instead she played along their boundaries. 

She let her hand run just under the line of Yang’s chest. The sounds of need Yang made in response let Weiss know that she had pushed things a bit too far. But she didn’t _want_ to stop.

* * *

  
  


+++++ (See what happens if Weiss pushes things a little further, go to Chapter 6) +++++

+++++(To cool things down a bit, go to Chapter 13) +++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Yang is prone to being the somewhat cheesy, but certainly still the romantic type. Likely to lead with her actions. Whereas Weiss is more often romantic with her emotions and words. Whatever the case, I hope you enjoyed reading how stupidly in love these two dorks are, because more shenanigans are sure to be around the corner soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shower Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has some ideas with how they can spend their time in the shower together.

**|** Your Choice from [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/66321044) \- _Yang’s curiosity is irrevocably piqued._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Submission, New Choices, Steamy or Outright Salacious

* * *

Yang bit the inside of her cheek before pulling open the door to their expansive shower. Weiss stood a meter away in a stream of the water on the left side of the bathing area. Her girlfriend exuded confidence, and there was a type of dominance in her eyes that Yang usually only saw directed towards people that sat on the other side of Weiss during a business meeting. Without words her eyes demanded Yang’s submission. 

A lump formed in Yang’s throat, she truly didn’t want to say no anymore.

She swallowed hard and looked at the distance between them as she held out the conditioner. “Did you, uh,” she tentatively asked, “need anything else?”

The uneasy words caused a wicked grin to form on Weiss’s face, “Oh so many things, but you should start by joining me.”

Yang knew that the second she stepped into the shower it would be all over. Weiss would win the bet and she would be subservient to her girlfriend for an entire week, but for the life of her she couldn’t determine why that didn’t sound like the best idea anyone had ever had. 

Without a second thought Yang eagerly started to strip off her clothes.

Waiting so long to have sex had clearly done something to Weiss. Her girlfriend had always shown hints of a dominant streak, but nothing as bold as her recent actions were now promising. 

Yang was used to being the one to take charge in the bedroom. Not because she needed it that way, but because Weiss rarely initiated or fully took the lead. After today’s events though, Yang was certain that being in control was one of the things Weiss had been secretly wanting. 

A little part of her swore at Blake for refusing to tell her. She loved Weiss’s dominant side. 

Yang carefully stepped into their way too large shower. The tiles near the doors still cool against her bare feet.

Weiss looked over at her with a sneer. Despite her girlfriend’s small stature she had the appearance of a fierce, unstoppable goddess. 

The anticipation of what came next was nerve wracking, but Yang was careful to stay near the door as she waited for Weiss’s first set of instructions.

Weiss looked at her with mischievously appraising eyes, “Are you afraid I’ll bite? Come over here so I can wash you.” Weiss stood in front of the tile bench at the back of of their shower then pointed to the spot that she wanted Yang to stand.

Yang reached out to feel the temperature of the shower. It wasn’t scalding, but it was much hotter than she preferred after a workout. She knew Weiss hated cold showers, so she didn’t adjust the temperature. Instead, she let the uncomfortably warm water wash over her body. 

It took about a minute, but her body finally stopped rejecting the too warm temperature and she relaxed as she wet her hair. 

When she was done she opened her eyes to find Weiss hungrily surveying her. The intensity of her girlfriend’s stare made her core throb.

**_God I want her so bad._ **

Weiss broke the silence, “You know what I want, don’t you?”

Yang swallowed, but answered, “Yes.”

A satisfied smirk pulled at the corner of Weiss’s mouth, “And?”

“You win.” Yang paused. She cleared her throat, “I am yours to do with as you please.”

The comment caused Weiss’s eyebrows to raise in surprise. Apparently she hadn’t been expecting such a willing submission.

“Hmm,” Weiss stood and immediately ran her hands up Yang’s stomach., “I do love the ideas you just sparked.”

Yang felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine from Weiss’s words and touch. She was about to ask what she had in mind, but Weiss had no intentions of waiting.

“My first request,” Weiss looked up at her with a serious expression, “is that you refrain from making jokes.” 

Given the terms of their bet Yang knew she didn’t have any wiggle room, so she simply nodded, “Okay, what is request number two then?”

A smirk reached her girlfriend’s lips and Yang was hopeful that it was going to be salacious. 

* * *

+++++ (A more typical shower routine, turn to chapter 17.) +++++ 

+++++ (Something a **_LOT_ **more spicy, turn to chapter 9) +++++

  
  



	6. Chapter 7 - Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss puts Blake's advice to action.

**|** Your Choice from [**Chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62379883) \- _Weiss takes Blake's advice._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Dress Up, In the Dog House, Not According to Plan

* * *

Weiss stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom and sighed heavily. While she trusted Blake, it was hard not to have doubts about her plan.

**_Is this really something Yang is into?_ **

She was in her best lacy white undergarments as she nervously adjusted the white fox ears and tail that Blake had lent her. Weiss was very surprised that Blake owned something like this. But to each their own, she supposed. Blake had never been the judgmental type whenever Weiss had talked about her own tastes, so she hardly felt she had the right to criticize her friend. 

**_Still…_ **

Weiss bit her lip and paced a little bit before growing irritated from the feeling the soft tail attached to her thong hitting the back of her legs. She sat down on the edge of the bed in resignation. At least Blake had helped her come up with a plan for what to say to Yang when she got home. Truthfully, it had all sounded rather convincing when Blake laid everything out for her. Maybe it would work, and Yang was secretly into this sort of thing.

She and Yang had been together for three years, but there were still a few surprises that popped up now and again. She remembered a few months prior when Yang had shared that she knew sleight of hand magic. Weiss hadn’t believed her girlfriend until Yang surprised her one evening with a whole slew of tricks set up around the house. It had been silly and ridiculous, but she now considered it a fond memory. 

Weiss smiled to herself, they might argue and bicker, but they never really fought. This bet was easily the longest “argument” they had ever sustained. 

Yang had always been unyieldingly kind in their relationship. Sure her girlfriend might tease her, but Weiss knew it was out of fun. It was no different then when she pretended to be outraged to get Yang’s attention. They both simply had their own ways of bartering for attention.

She grinned, Yang never held back, in anything. Her love and her temper were the same, stubborn and full of energy. Weiss’s shoulders dropped slightly, she really couldn’t claim to be much better. She knew their current predicament was mostly her fault.

Her heartbeat rose as she started to feel guilt for her actions. She was unbelievably fortunate to have Yang’s love. Yang let her be exactly who she was without having to worry about being judged and her girlfriend’s support and affection were never lacking. The thing that made her fall in love with Yang was that she never felt like she had to pretend or keep her guard up when she was around her. 

A deep frown marked her face.

Their wager, however, had changed that. Not being able to sate her libido meant that Weiss was constantly on guard around the person she loved. She missed being able to snuggle up to Yang without needing to brace her hormones. Her body might have craved the rush of climax, but she missed the closeness that sex let them share more. 

Weiss sighed as she absently gazed out of the bedroom and into the empty living room. Maybe Yang was right to be mad at her for “playing the sex card.” Sex at this point in their relationship was about more than pleasure, it was also about intimacy. She could see now why Yang was mad at her for using sex as a bargaining chip. 

But she had never been serious about the threat.

She nervously picked at the corner of her thumb as she worked through her inner conflict. On the one hand, she agreed with Yang’s side of things. But on the other side of things lay the shame of loss and the weeks, if not months, of taunting. She wondered if there was an amicable compromise that they could come to instead. 

**_Yang might be stubborn, but she has never been unre-_ **

“Weiss?” Yang called from the living room.

Panic hit Weiss when she heard Yang’s voice. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t heard Yang come home. 

**_Drat, I’m not ready. Oh, no, what was the first thing I was supposed to say, where was I supposed to stand when she came in the room? Maybe I should just hide._ **

Weiss’s mind was in full panic mode as she tried to remember even a fraction of the script Blake had helped her compose.

Not seeing a reasonable alternative, she leapt onto the bed and tried her best to look alluring. 

“I’m in here,” she finally replied to Yang after she had herself and her “attire” situated. The interval of Yang traveling from the entryway to the bedroom had been just enough time for Weiss to recall a sufficient amount of the plan to believe that it could still work. 

She had mustered her confidence into a seductive smirk, when Yang strode into the bedroom with her normal gusto, “Hey Princess, how was your-”

Lavender eyes went wide when they saw what Weiss was wearing. Her pulse quickened slightly. 

**_Oh my god, it worked! Now to-_ **

Words never got a chance to leave Weiss’s mouth, because Yang suddenly started to howl with laughter.

Weiss instantly went scarlet from embarrassment. She jumped off the bed, “Why are you laughing?!”

Her ire filled words only caused Yang’s laughter to escalate. Between fits of laughter Yang was able to get out, “What…are you… wearing?”

“What do you mean?” Weiss felt her panic grow, “Blake said you were into this!”

Yang’s eyes widened and her laughter was set off all over again to the point that her next words were barely intelligible, “You…She…” Her girlfriend sat on the floor with tears in her eyes, “I can’t believe... this is what she came up with… I can’t believe... you went through with it.”

Weiss quickly pieced things together. 

But she was going to make her dolt of a girlfriend confirm her suspicions. 

“Yang. Explain,” she demanded, making sure her tone was icy enough to signal that the time for laughter was over.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Yang managed to regain enough control to get out a few uninterrupted sentences. 

“Blake knows about the bet,” Yang sighed as she caught her breath. “She called me after you first messaged her. She wouldn’t tell me the details, but she said she was going to play a prank on you for trying to make her take sides.” Yang let out a little laugh and wiped her eyes, “I knew she had a wicked sense of humor, but this is epic.”

Weiss was livid, “I can’t believe she told you! I’ve confided in her countless times and she never once told you.”

Yang’s eyebrows suddenly raised and she bit down on her lips in an attempt to stop herself from saying something. 

Weiss narrowed her eyes, “Yang.”

“That’s-not-exactly-true. Gotta-go-I-love-you-bye.” Yang rambled and then rushed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Weiss was fuming. Not only had Blake tricked her, but she had clued Yang in on her plans. 

**_What else has she been telling Yang?!_ **

Weiss reached for her phone, she would get back at Yang later. She had a mole to deal with.

She thought for a moment before typing out her first message to Blake.

|Things did NOT go as planned.|

Blake quickly responded. 

| ? |

Weiss rolled her eyes, of course Blake was evading, but she had a plan for that.

| Yang was really upset 

about what I was 

wearing. We got into a 

huge fight. She left and 

said she might not be 

back... for a while. |

Weiss’s thumbs raced as she typed in the next message. She needed to make sure this felt big enough if she was going to force a confession out of Blake.

|I’m really worried Blake. 

She’s never been this 

mad at me before! 

What if we break up? | 

Satisfied with her ploy Weiss waited for her friend to take the bait.

|Trying to out fox me? 

Don’t let the tail and 

ears go to your head. 

Yang already texted me.| 

Weiss’s eye twitched, “Yang!” 

A few seconds later she heard footsteps running for the entryway, “Don’t forget that you still love me!” Right before she heard the elevator doors close. 

**_Coward._ **

Weiss angrily turned her focus to Blake.

|Alright, time to come 

clean. How long have

you been selling me

out to Yang?| 

|I never sold anyone 

out. ***roll eyes emoji***

I was helping.| 

Weiss typed back with more force than needed.

|Answer the question or

you’ll have someone 

staying on your couch.| 

|This isn’t really a text 

message type of 

conversation and it

really shouldn’t come 

from me. Give me a few 

minutes and then call 

Yang. She’ll tell you the 

whole story. I promise it’s 

not as bad as you think.|

Weiss glared at her scroll. She wanted to yell at both of them in person. They were two of the closest people in her life and they had not only made a fool out of her, but had been talking behind her back and keeping things from her, for who knows how long! 

The threat of Yang staying the night at Blake’s was seeming more appealing by the second. 

She was so mad that she couldn’t sit still, she started pacing as she decided what she was going to say to both of them. It only took about four steps before she became irritated with the tail she was still wearing. She disentangled herself from the ridiculous additions and threw them on the bed. 

Her pacing went on for a while longer before she heard her scroll vibrate. When she picked it up the picture of her and Yang on their recent vacation to Vacuo appeared to tell her that Yang was calling. She let out a short angry growl before she accepted the call.

“How long?” Weiss asked before Yang could greet her.

“Uhh… hi sweetheart. And could you be more specific?” Yang asked hesitantly. 

The tone in her girlfriend’s voice made it clear that she knew she was in trouble. Weiss hoped Yang’s trepidation would keep her from saying anything tactless that might irritate her further.

“How long has Blake been telling you what I talk to her about?” Weiss kept her voice firm but calm. She knew outright yelling wasn’t the way to get clear answers, but she also wanted Yang to know that she wouldn’t tolerate any side stepping. 

“Okay, so technically she doesn’t tell me everything you two talk about,” Yang started. “She only tells me something if she thinks I might mess it up.”

“How long, Yang?” Weiss growled.

Her girlfriend sighed deeply, “Since a little before we moved in together.”

Weiss feared that it had been that long, but the confirmation hit her like an Ursa. She sat on their bed, numb to the fact that she was even sitting until Yang began talking again.

“Look it really isn’t as bad as you think,” her girlfriend rushed to explain. “I just needed advice from Blake.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes, “That hardly seems to be the whole story.”

Yang nervously laughed, “I told Blake you wouldn’t believe me.” Then she let out a resigned sigh, “Look, being with you can sometimes be… intimidating. You’re ‘The Weiss Schnee,’ heiress, brilliant businesswoman, perfect student, and pined after by a _lot_ of people.” Yang’s tone dropped as she forced out the next bit, “Whereas my best attribute is a rockin 'bod. I was nervous for a long time that eventually you would… get tired of me. There were other reasons too, but I promise I’m telling you the truth.”

“What other things?” Weiss asked inquisitively, as her temper cooled. She wanted the whole truth. 

Yang was quiet for a few seconds, but finally responded, “Alright, I’ll tell you. But promise that you will stop being mad if I do.”

Weiss’s ire had already abated quite a bit after Yang’s comment about feeling insecure. She knew all too well what that felt like. More than a few times in their relationship she had worried that she wouldn’t be enough for Yang. The guilt of knowing that she had not done an adequate job of making sure Yang knew how much she loved being with her, however, was what had stymied Weiss's stubborn outrage the most.

She let out a short huff, “Make it a good explanation and I’ll consider it.”

Yang’s voice seemed a bit less panicked, “I promise, Blake was really only ever trying to help. You know that before I met you I hadn’t really had any relationships that lasted long enough to be considered serious. So when important relationshippy things started to came up, I asked Blake to loop me in so that I wouldn’t mess everything up by saying something stupid.” 

Weiss let out a frustrated sigh. It made sense, but it was still irritating. 

“We have been living together for two years now,” Weiss responded. She folded her arm across her chest, “didn’t you think that after a certain point you should just ask me when you were worried about things?”

Her girlfriend paused, “You might not have noticed, but I don’t always have the best timing or tact. And I may have complained to Blake that I was worried I was going to screw things up and get dumped for like the first two years that we were dating.” 

Weiss tried not to grin, that sounded accurate. And if she thought about it, she too had often had Blake to thank for good advice on how to move their relationship forward. It would have taken her twice as long to ask Yang to move in with her had Blake not reassured her that it was the right time to ask. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

**_That’s why Blake never takes sides, because she is already in the middle._ **

A worried Yang interrupted her thoughts, “I’m really sorry. I know it was wrong to go behind your back, and I know I should have just talked to you instead of begging Blake to keep me informed. And I swear that it was only ever big stuff. And I don’t really ask for help with stuff any more. I only ask her if I think something is wrong that I should know about, and” Yang sighed, “I promise I won’t ask her about things anymore.” 

Weiss held in a deep breath and slowly let it out. It wasn’t fair to be mad at Yang for doing the same exact thing she had done. They had both been using their friend as their relationship intermediary when really they should have been talking to each other. 

Weiss rolled her eyes, just like Blake had repeatedly told her.

“You dumb dragon,” Weiss sighed, “you better not have gotten far. I have an early meeting tomorrow and you know I can’t sleep without you.”

Weiss could practically hear the grin in her girlfriend’s voice, “Of course. I’ll be home soon. Thanks for being so understanding babe.”

“Oh, you two are not completely out of trouble yet. That was a mortifying prank.” Weiss growled. 

She paused as she again considered Yang’s comments about not being enough. The fact that Yang still or ever felt that way hung heavy on her heart, “But remember that you are more than just looks and muscle to me. I don’t love just anyone. I’m extremely discerning.”

She heard Yang laugh, “I love you too princess.”

Weiss sighed as she hit the end call button on her screen. 

**_Dumb dragon, making me feel… things._ **

Her eyes fell on the discarded tail and ears. Yang might be off the hook for conspiring with Blake, but after that humiliation their bet was far from over. She’d find a way to win even without outside help.

“Speaking of outsiders,” her eyes narrowed as she switched screens on her scroll. 

Weiss paused to think before she sent Blake a message. She was still irritated and didn’t feel particularly chatty, so she sent a simple message.

|We worked things out.|

It took about a minute for Blake to respond back, 

|Glad to hear it. And don’t 

worry I never told Yang 

about any of the bedroom 

stuff you and I talk about. 

She’s begged me SEVERAL

times, but I know how to 

keep the secrets that are 

important.|

Weiss let out a heavy sigh, “Well at least there’s that.”

|I’ll give you one genuine 

tip, since I did set you up. 

Be CONFIDENT with 

whatever you try next. 

Confidence is sexy. And 

remember you know Yang

better than anyone, you 

will come up with something.|

Despite her lingering embarrassment and vexation Weiss answered back.

|Thanks for the advice. 

Don’t die from a book 

avalanche. I’ll talk to 

you later. |

She was still mad that Blake and Yang had pranked her, but she had tried to illicit outside help without fully disclosing her intentions to Blake. She had lied to her friend by omission. 

Weiss clenched her jaw.

**_I may have brought a bit of it on myself._ **

She reread Blake’s last text. The words, _“you know Yang better than anyone”_ stuck in her mind. Maybe Blake was right, she did have one ace up her sleeve that no one would see coming.

* * *

+++++ (Well that didn’t quite work out. Dammit Blake! To continue go [**to Chapter 12**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/63762850)) +++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super interested to know what people thought about this chapter!!! 
> 
> And don't worry, next Weiss Chapter there will be actually forward progress. I hope people like that some choices in this story are effective and others are... not as productive, lol.


	7. Chapter 8 - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang hatches a plan to remind Weiss why staying late at work every night... is entirely unacceptable.

**|** Your Choice from **[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62409154)** \- _Yang decides to take the indirect route._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** All Dressed Up, Gratuitous Romance, Seriously You Might Die from Fluff Overload

* * *

  
  


Yang used the back of the couch to balance herself as she slid on her high heel. She wasn’t normally the type to set up elaborate plans, but Weiss coming home late two weeks in a row had left her missing her girlfriend on many levels.

She was certain that Weiss was working late as a tactic to avoid temptation. Which was exactly why Yang was planning to remind her girlfriend that she wasn’t the type of person who would put up with being ignored. 

Yang walked towards the full length mirror next to the entryway check her to adjust her updo. There were enough pins keeping her hair in place to construct a second story on their penthouse, but her hair looked great. She took a couple of the intentionally loose strands of hair and spun them around her finger to give them a little more curl. She had already spent far too long doing touch ups, so she really didn’t feel like digging out the curling iron again.

She let out a content sign and smoothed out the front of her pale yellow satin cocktail dress. It was sheer luck that she had been able to find a dress that she liked and that also fit her, on such short notice. 

Well, it _mostly_ fit her chest. The deep narrow v-neck of the dress only showed a hint of cleavage. Yang smirked, hopefully just enough to help her girlfriend remember what she was missing by staying at work so late. 

As she adjusted the spaghetti strap of her dress she checked the time on her scroll. Yang bit the edge of her lip as she opened an app and scrolled through the long list of things that needed to be in place for the evening.

Each item had a check mark next to it, which meant that everything was set.

Well almost everything, Weiss still wasn’t home yet. 

Yang walked to the dining room table to grab her handbag, the sound of her heels on the marble floor stopping as she reached her destination. She was about to text Weiss again to remind her that she had promised to be home on time, but as Yang turned around she saw the light above their elevator entrance blink on. 

A broad smile crossed Yang’s face and she confidently walked to the entryway. She placed her hand on the metal frame of the elevator then leaned into her best sultry pose.

When the doors opened Weiss looked up and saw her. The wide eyed expression on her girlfriend’s face made it hard for Yang not to make a joke.

“Glad you made it home on time,” Yang spoke into her smile, “I wouldn’t want us to miss our dinner reservations.”

“Di-dinner reservations?” Weiss tried to compose herself. 

Yang noticed that Weiss still hadn’t moved or stopped staring at her, so she stepped forward into the elevator, gently grabbed her girlfriend’s chin, and planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips. When she pulled away Weiss still had her eyes closed. Yang grinned, then let her hand slip away so that she could grab her girlfriend’s leather satchel. 

“Yes,” Yang started to walk to the office to set down Weiss’s bag. “It has been forever since we had a date night,” she called out over her shoulder. “So I made plans.” 

As she made her way back from the office she saw that Weiss had finally managed to make it out of the elevator. 

“We still have a little time before we need to leave if you want to freshen up,” Yang offered. 

She noticed that Weiss still couldn’t take her eyes off of her, and it told Yang everything she needed to know. 

“What-I’m sorry?” Weiss stuttered, then composed her self. “Dressed for dinner. Yes, I’ll go do that.”

Yang smirked as she watched Weiss briskly walk towards the bedroom to change.

**_Nailed it._ **

* * *

Yang held open the door to the restaurant for Weiss, and couldn’t manage to stop the stupid grin that was plastered to her face. She had assumed Weiss would just wear her work attire to dinner, but somehow, in the short time before their reservation, Weiss had managed to pick out a dress and accessories that looked quite… eye catching.

The simple, but elegant, silver jewelry Weiss had put on perfectly accented the textured, navy blue lace of her summer dress. However, what really caught her eye was the length of the garment. The bottom of the dress was cut shorter than Weiss’s day to day work attire. It was still a perfectly respectable length, but with Weiss’s legs anything above knee length felt extremely tempting. Paired with the way the dress clung to Weiss’s subtle curves, Yang had many thoughts, and only a few could be considered respectable. 

As they were shown to their table Weiss led the way. Yang observed her girlfriend’s perfectly refined and regal countenance, the way Weiss thanked the concierge before sitting down, and it made a smile touch Yang’s lips. She had missed this, the little moments of calm together where she was able to take in all the subtle things that she loved and appreciated about her girlfriend.

“This is a nice choice,” Weiss commented as she waited for Yang to take her own seat, “I’ve had a few lunch meetings here to vet prospective clients.”

Yang grinned and shook her head as she sat down, “You can take the Schnee out of the office, but you can’t take the office out of the Schnee.”

Her girlfriend blushed a little, “Right, my apologies. You obviously put thought into tonight. I won’t bring up work again.”

When she looked into Weiss’s eyes the blue in her dress made her girlfriend’s eyes seem even more vibrant than normal. A content smile graced Yang’s lips, “I was joking. You could talk about anything and I would be satisfied to listen. I don’t think it is possible to find you boring.”

“Well,” Weiss’s blush deepened, “You seem to be in a particular kind of mood.”

Yang smiled, then let out a small sigh, “Truthfully, I’ve just missed you. You’ve been working so late these past few weeks that I was afraid I was going to forget what you looked like. But,” she pointedly looked Weiss over, “I don’t think I will be forgetting anything after seeing you in that dress again.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “You are one to talk. That new dress...” her girlfriend’s eyes traveled down to Yang’s neckline as she smirked, “suits you.”

It was exactly the reaction Yang had been hoping for. 

She was about to reply when their server came over to take their drink order. The interruption, however, helped to normalize the flow of their conversation.They talked about what looked good on the menu, with Weiss pointing out what she had enjoyed before and Yang commenting on what items looked culinarily interesting. After that talking to each other came as easy as any other moment, just with more lingering looks and blushing smiles. 

Soft, content occasions, like the one they were in, always made Yang realize what an idiot she was for not asking Weiss to marry her yet. 

The excuse she told herself was always the same. Once things were less busy and she settled on the perfect proposal, but since they had gotten together there really hadn’t been that many quiet moments. There was always a new problem to solve or fire to put out. They both had their own responsibilities within the company, but Weiss was more of a workaholic that Yang would ever be. Her girlfriend was always taking on new ventures and resolving potential disasters.

Through it all though, Weiss had always managed to make time for her. 

A pang of regret made Yang’s chest ache. Weiss was everything to her. Being with her made the world seem brighter somehow. They were so much better together than they ever had been apart. 

So why had she let herself use such a flimsy excuse for so long?

“What is that look for?” Weiss asked. 

Yang’s cheeks flushed as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She had no idea how to honestly answer the question, so she was beyond relieved when the server returned with their bill.

“Oh, nothing.” Yang brushed off the question as she slipped her card into the billing sleeve, “just lost in a thought.” 

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her, but Yang knew her girlfriend well. Weiss wouldn’t push for an answer if she could reasonably shift the conversation.

“Are you ready to go?” Yang diverted as she pulled out her scroll to text their driver.

Weiss studied her for a moment, “I suppose.” 

* * *

Weiss curiously looked out of the car window, “This isn’t the way home.” 

They had passed their turn several blocks ago, and she couldn’t help but notice that they were now heading towards the edge of the city.

“Where are we going?” she asked, in an attempt to ascertain what Yang was up to.

Not surprisingly, Yang pretended to be shocked and offended when she answered, “If you think dinner out is the only thing I had planned for our night out then you have sorely underestimated me, Ms. Schnee.”

Weiss simply rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s melodramatic response.

“It’s a surprise,” Yang responded with a grin. “Don’t worry we are pretty much there already.”

True to her word the car stopped less than a minute later. Weiss looked out of the window again and recognized where they were. 

It was the park that they liked to visit when the weather was nice. Yang would normally pack a picnic lunch and they would relax together under the park’s dense canopy of trees on a blanket. 

Weiss felt a pang of regret in her chest. They had truthfully only come to the park a handful of times since moving to the city, mainly because she typically brought a stack of work home on the weekends. 

Yang’s earlier words rang in her ears, _“I’ve just missed you.”_

Heavy guilt settled around Weiss’s heart. Burying her self in work at the office had aided in keeping her libido from getting her into trouble, but it had also produced an unwanted side-effect. 

As she got out of the car, she watched Yang talk to their driver, Fredric. Her intuition told her that this date was Yang’s subtle way of reminding her to not work so late. 

She felt like an absolute cad. 

Yang meant more to her than mere words would ever be able to express. Putting her own temporary needs above their relationship had been a reprehensible choice on her part. She might have a business to run and a bet to win, but it was unacceptable for her to ever make Yang feel neglected or unappreciated. 

She walked up to Yang’s side as her girlfriend finished talking to Fredric and interwove her fingers into Yang’s left hand. 

It made Yang turn to look down at her with a smile, “I was arranging for us to be picked up at the other side of the park. I thought a walk sounded nice.”

Weiss moved closer to Yang and squeezed her hand, “It sounds perfect.”

* * *

They chatted for a bit, on their walk, but after a while it felt so comfortable just being close to each other that conversation didn’t seem necessary. Weiss looked ahead at the winding path that meandered through the park. They were a little over halfway to the other side, but she wasn’t ready for their leisurely stroll to come to an end. 

Weiss shifted so that she could hug up against Yang’s arm as they walked. Yang looked down at her with a smile, and it made Weiss hold onto her even tighter.

She let out an internal sigh. She hadn’t realized just how much she had missed being this close to her girlfriend. 

After a second Yang broke their silence, “Are you okay going a little off the path? I wanted to show you something.”

“Okay,” Weiss answered with a little hesitancy. It was a slightly enigmatic request, but she couldn’t think of a reason to say no. 

With a grin, Yang tugged gently on her hand and began walking up a hill that was to the right of the path. The dense canopy of the trees, in addition to leaving the well lit path, made it hard to see where they were going. Nevertheless, Yang confidently walked deeper into the park. 

Just before they reached the top of the hill Yang stopped in a small pool of light that was caused by a gap in the canopy. Yang pointed up at the opening between the trees as she moved in to hug Weiss from behind. “I thought we could look at the stars together, aren’t they beautiful tonight?” 

Weiss looked up at the sky confused. Even in this park, that was at the edge of the city, the ambient glow from the metropolis was too bright to allow for stars to be seen. She turned her head to look up at her girlfriend, “Yang, what are you talking about? There aren’t any stars to look at.”

Yang whispered against her ear, “That’s why you have to use your imagination. Don’t you remember that time we were all alone in the middle of north Sanus? There were so many stars out every night that we could almost read by them.” 

Weiss let herself relax back into Yang as she recalled those nights. It had been a brief respite in their normally chaotic lives, that was shortly after they had gotten together. And the stars had indeed been beautiful and brilliant during that trip.

She held in a little breath as her thoughts continued. The stars weren’t what she remembered most from that trip though. What most vividly came to mind where things usually lead after they laid down next to the fire. Soft kisses as they cuddled together, lingering touches, the feel of the sleeping bag against her bare skin, and … 

Weiss bit her lip, as she took a moment to cool her thoughts. Then she turned around in Yang’s grasp so that she could look up at her gorgeous and ridiculously idealistic girlfriend. 

She wanted to kiss Yang, but stopped when she noticed the far away expression on her girlfriend’s face. It was the same look Yang had had in the restaurant earlier. 

“Alright,” Weiss put her hands around Yang’s waist and squeezed, “that is twice in one night.” She raised an eyebrow, “What thought keeps dragging you away?”

Yang turned bright red at the question, which only further piqued Weiss’s curiosity. 

They had been together long enough that she knew how to get answers out of Yang. She took her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her further under the canopy of the trees. Then she turned around and placed Yang’s hands around her waist. 

“There,” Weiss stated facing away from her girlfriend, “Now it will be easier to tell me if it is embarrassing.” 

Weiss patiently waited, but after a couple of minutes Yang pulled her in tighter and let out a short laugh. “I-,” Yang started then stopped as she let out a sigh, “I keep thinking about how much I hate that I haven’t asked you to marry me yet.”

Weiss felt a smile spread across her lips. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about wanting to get married before, but the admission still made her heart beat a little faster. She wanted to turn around, but she knew that Yang was more likely to continue if she didn’t. So instead she responded with a curious, “Oh?”

Yang was so close that Weiss felt the laugh in her girlfriend’s chest before she heard it, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so dramatic. Sometimes, when I remember how much I love you, it feels shameful that I haven’t asked you yet.” 

Yang paused and a shiver went down Weiss’s spine as Yang kissed the side of her neck. 

“But I will soon,” Yang whispered against her skin, “when I can do so properly and without any distractions between us.”

Weiss didn’t realize she had been holding her breath until Yang straightened and pulled her in for another hug from behind. She smiled and shook her head. Her proximity to Yang made their time apart so much more apparent. 

“You’re right.” Weiss finally responded, “After this ridiculous bet is over, then you should ask me.” She squeezed the arms that held her and smirked, “No silly antics when you do though.”

Yang scoffed, “Antics, do you really think so little of my romantic efforts? Even while we are on this obviously swoon worthy date?” 

Weiss couldn’t help herself, Yang teased her enough that she felt like she was more than allowed to poke back now and again. 

“Well,” she drew out the word, “you did an adequate job tonight, but I don’t know if it was proposal worthy. More like a quiet night out than a pulse racing, ‘this is it’ sort of event.” 

She knew she had goaded Yang sufficiently when her girlfriend didn’t have an immediate comeback. She almost started to worry that she had hurt Yang’s feelings, but then she felt Yang pull her closer and her girlfriend’s hand slipped lower so that her thumb could rub small circles into the sensitive part of Weiss’s hip. 

Yang whispered against her ear, “Should I try harder then?” 

Weiss barely held back a moan. The way Yang touched her instantly made Weiss recall the last time Yang had held her like that and _exactly_ where it had led.

Yang’s breath ghost over her ear and it made her toes curl. She instantly regretted goading Yang, as she tried to slow her heart rate. But at the same time she was sorely tempted to know what her girlfriend would do next.

“You know,” Yang started as she moved her other hand up. Weiss felt Yang’s fingers spread wide to hold her in place, “if we were wearing different clothes right now it would feel the same as when we were in the middle of nowhere in Sanus.” 

Weiss swallowed hard and tried to regain control of her desire, but Yang apparently wasn’t interested in giving her time to cope. 

“I still remember those nights together like it was yesterday,” Yang whispered against her neck before gently kissing her.

Weiss’s pulse raced from the touch and her mind vividly recalled what Yang was referring to. With Yang’s hands on her body Weiss couldn’t help but remember just how satisfying it was to melt into Yang’s touch as her girlfriend worked her into a lather, or how artful Yang’s mouth always was as it found every spot that needed and wanted to be touched.

An undeniable throb in her core made Weiss ache to have Yang’s hands move just a little lower. 

She bit her lip, as she strained against her desire to give in. She needed to decide what to do next quickly, or her strained libido would make the choice for her. 

* * *

+++++ (If you think Weiss should give in to Yang’s advances, go **[to chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/66632224)** ) +++++

+++++ (If you think Weiss should hold out against Yang’s advances, go **[to Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/67695664)** ) +++++

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long couple of weeks. I hope the wait was worth it and that there were no casualties in the fluff war that ensued during this chapter, lol.


	8. Chapter 10 - Sunbathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides on a more direct approach for her first attempt at winning the bet. How will the sunny dragon fare?

**|** Your Choice from [**Chapter 3**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62409154) \- _Yang takes the direct approach._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Minor Mystery, One-Upping, Mistakes are Made

* * *

  
  


Weiss let out a tired sigh as she set her leather satchel down next to the glass top desk in their home office. 

The unfortunate side of running a business empire was that true days off were rare. She was lucky that the meeting she had just left was the only one that she would need to attend for the weekend. Miscellaneous paperwork and emails aside, she didn’t have any pressing work to attend to this weekend. 

Which was a mixed blessing. She was glad to finally have some time to relax, but it also meant that she was going to be tortured by the company of the ridiculously good looking girlfriend. At least if she had work to do she could have kept her mind somewhat off of those all too touchable curves and ridiculous abs. 

Weiss’s eyes narrowed as she stepped out of the office door and into their open living space.

**_It might be spring, but I swear she has been wearing far more crop tops than normal._ **

Her brow furrowed with concern when she realized that she had been home for a while and Yang still hadn’t appeared to greet her. Normally her boisterous girlfriend would meet her at the elevator entrance or slide across their marble floors in her socks as she rushed out of the bedroom to greet her.

Weiss looked around as she pondered where Yang could be. At first she assumed that her girlfriend had gone to the store, but then recalled that she had seen Yang’s keys in the bowl by the entryway when she deposited her own. It was possible that Yang had slipped out for a run or down to their building’s gym.

Lost in thought, Weiss turned towards the back of the penthouse and found herself at a loss as to what to do with her time.

**_I suppose that I could watch the news. Or I could start that book I picked up from Blake last week._ **

A deep frown marked Weiss’s face. She didn’t actually want to do either of those things. All she really desired was to snuggle up against Yang’s ample chest as she did absolutely nothing of substance. 

Lost in thought Weiss bit her lip.

She missed cuddling with Yang for many reasons, but the one that came to mind first was not particularly innocent. It wasn’t uncommon for their close proximity or soft touches to lead to other things. 

A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. She had gone without for some time, and a lazy afternoon where things just naturally progressed into the bedroom sounded divine. In their time apart Weiss had thought of numerous activities that she wanted to fulfill with her girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes and let out a soft growl. Sadly, none of her fantasies would be coming to fruition until she managed to win the annoying bet.

“Where is she?” Weiss wondered aloud as her eyes scanned the penthouse’s large and dimly lit main room.

Suspicion slowly crept into the back of Weiss’s mind. She hadn’t searched the whole penthouse yet, so there was a chance that Yang was still home. If she was home and hadn’t greeted her yet, then that could only mean one thing. 

Yang was up to something. 

With more caution than was probably necessary, Weiss began to search the penthouse more thoroughly. However, she didn’t find her girlfriend in the bedroom, either of the bathrooms, or in the guest room. Weiss tapped her chin as it finally registered with her that it was darker than normal in the penthouse’s open layout main room because all the drapes were closed.

**_Is she out on the balcony?_ **

Weiss walked past the dining area and pulled back the thick fabric that hid the tall glass doors of the balcony. What she found was though was not at all what she had expected.

Yang was stretched out with her arms above her head on a lounge chair. However, the aviator sunglasses and chunky wireless headphones her girlfriend was wearing were not the first thing that caught Weiss’s attention.

The revealing yellow bikini Yang wore, though was. Weiss’s eyes hungrily traced her girlfriend’s oiled up skin as it glistened in the sun. There were a few golden tendrils of hair that had escaped her messy bun, but it hardly seemed to bother Yang. 

In fact, Yang didn’t look like she had a care in the world. 

Weiss swallowed as her hands pressed against the glass. She felt both cursed and blessed that her girlfriend had such a marvelously toned and muscular body. Yang was undeniably sublime to look at in a number of ways, but appreciating all of her girlfriend’s tight muscles and ample curves had never once failed to stir Weiss libido.

She held back an internal sigh of desperation and sorrow. More than anything, she wanted to let her hands and mouth rediscover every inch of Yang’s skin. But their stupid bet meant that that was impossible.

The whole scene was an obvious trap.

Her eyes narrowed as a twinge of pride and superiority ran through her at the clear challenge Yang had presented. She knew exactly what her next move needed to be. Weiss pulled down on the handle of the glass door and confidently stepped forward.

She walked over to Yang and waited patiently to be acknowledged.

It didn’t take long for Yang to finally notice her. “Hey babe,” Yang pulled one side of her headphones off, “I didn’t hear you come home.” 

Weiss just raised an eyebrow in response.

Yang gave her a confused look and Weiss had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she crouched down.

“You are definitely slick,” Weiss used her left index finger to lazily trace along the muscles of Yang’s stomach. She watched with an icy stare as Yang tried to contain how the touch affected her. “I’ll give you that much.” 

Weiss let her finger wander even further downward until it reached the edge of Yang’s bikini bottoms. She slowly traced the boundary that the garment represented and watched with cool delight when it caused Yang to bite her lower lip in anticipation of what she might do next. 

“But,” Weiss lifted her finger and inspected the tanning oil that coated her fingers with disdain, “not in a way that I find appealing.”

Then she stood and pointently walked back into the penthouse. 

**_I’m about to show you how this is done, Xiao Long._ **

* * *

Yang’s body felt tense and hot, and it wasn’t from sitting in the sun. 

**_What the actual fuck was that?! How could she not- She just-_ **

She let her head drop back against the lounge chair with a groan. 

**_Normally I love it when she is all icy and dominant, but not when it is just a tease!_ **

Yang immediately started to rethink her plan and where she could have gone wrong. She considered several options and was in the middle of coming up with a new ploy when long legs and a floppy white sun hat entered the corner of her vision.

It was the tiny white two piece, however, that fully snatched her attention. Which was bad because she was still feeling turned on from the places Weiss’s finger had wandered to earlier. When her eyes zeroed in on the mere strings that held her girlfriend’ bikini in place Yang’s hands itched to tug at them until they came undone.

Weiss gave her a smirk as she tipped her oversized black sunglasses down, “Did you want to say something? Your mouth is hanging open.”

Yang immediately straightened her face and repositioned headphones, secretly wishing that they did more than just cancel noise. “I’ve just never seen you come out to tan yourself. I figured five minutes in the sun would turn you into a lobster.” She leaned back onto her lounge chair, “Be careful.”

As she thought about how she was going to counter her girlfriend, out of the corner of her eye she saw Weiss’s lips moving. Yang couldn’t hear her, but she swore she read the words, _“you should be careful,”_ on her girlfriend’s lips.

A small pit in her stomach made her worry that she had somehow bit off more than she could chew.

Yang grabbed her scroll and switched songs as she attempted to get her mind off of her scantily clad girlfriend. It worked for about half a song, but when Weiss bent over to adjust the towel she pulled from her tote, Yang's short attention span betrayed her. 

The small bikini had already done little to cover Weiss’s ass, so when the princess leaned down it rode up to show off even more of Weiss’s wonderfully tight rear. 

After that it was impossible for Yang to look away. She watched in painful agony as Weiss rubbed sunscreen on her long, slender, toned legs. 

Her girlfriend had always been more of a runner than a lifter, but she always managed to do just enough squats and lunges to make her legs and ass look utterly fantastic. It felt like Yang was in a trance as she stared at Weiss’s graceful movements.

Eventually it dawned on her that she had brought this upon herself, and the only way out was to call Weiss’s bluff.

“So, uhhh,” Yang cleared her throat as she put her headphones around her neck, “what exactly are you doing babe?”

Weiss didn’t look back at her as she finished putting lotion on her arms. “The same thing as you,” she laughed, “I just happen to be smarter about it.” Then Weiss set her hat asside and held the lotion out to her, “Will you cover my stomach and back? Unlike you I can’t afford to miss any spots or I will regret it tomorrow.”

The second after Yang took the bottle from her Weiss let down her hair. 

Yang gripped the sunblock a little harder than she needed to as she watched Weiss pin her silky white hair back up into a messy bun.

“There,” Weiss announced, “Now you can reach everywhere unimpeded.”

Yang swore internally. If Weiss wasn’t going to admit what they were both trying to do then it came down to a contest of will, and she wasn’t going to lose.

Locking down her libido Yang began to diligently rub sunblock on Weiss’s torso. She thought about the logistics of taking apart and cleaning the engine on her bike to keep her mind off where her hands were. Everything was going according to plan until Weiss let out a groan of pleasure. 

“Mmmm, that feels good,” Weiss smiled.

Yang grinned with pride and ran her tongue over her teeth. Maybe this new turn of events wouldn’t be a total loss after all. 

“This was a good idea sweetheart,” Weiss continued. "The sun,” she emphasized, “feels amazing after such a long day.” Then Weiss turned over, “Don’t forget about my back please.” 

A frown marked Yang’s face at realizing the moan had been yet another ploy.

Mood ruined Yang finished her task quickly and laid back on her own chair with her scroll as she tried not to visibly pout.

Weiss, however, grabbed her hat and positioned it just so on her head before sitting down and pulling a sudoku book out of her tote. She opened the book and let out a sigh, “There is nothing more satisfying than a good plan coming to fruition.” 

Then she positioned her legs on the recliner in an exaggerated fashion, obviously trying… and succeeding at showing them off. Yang rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her scroll. She slid her headphones back on and turned her music back on. Then she put her arms behind her head as she got into a “comfortable” position.

**_Two can play at that game..._ **

Yang tightened the muscles of her arms and abs just enough to make them stand out. Yang hid a grin when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weiss’s cheeks give of a small flush before she returned her gaze to her book.

**_and the afternoon is young._ **

Yang let out a yawn, and groggily realized that she had dozed off at some point. She quickly looked over at Weiss, and sucked in a breath between her teeth. 

“Uhhh, babe,” Yang grabbed her scroll and looked at the time. 

Weiss had apparently also fallen asleep. Her girlfriend let out a little yawn and then patted around with her hands until she found her sudoku book on the chair. 

Yang bit the inside of her cheek before she worked up the courage to speak, “I think you have been out here a little too long. You look…” Weiss was approaching the lobster level of sunburnt, “a little red.”

“Speak for yourself.” Weiss looked at Yang’s shoulder, “Did you use any sunblock at all or just tanning oil?”

As carefully as she could Yang lifted the strap of her bikini top and clenched her jaw when she saw the drastic color difference, “It looks like I’m going to have to pick up more aloe at the store.” She gave her girlfriend a weak smile, “Ready to call it quits.”

“More than you know,” Weiss cringed as she sat up. 

* * *

+++++ (Well, that didn’t go as planned. If you are tired of feeling the burn move [**to Chapter 8**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/65140612)) +++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think? I hope it was funny.  
> Also, don't worry. Yang will make headway in the next chapter. : J


	9. Chapter 11 - Out in Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets RIGHT to the point.

**|** Your Choice from **[Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/65140612)** \- _Weiss caves to Yang’s romantic advances._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Between a Yang and a Hard Place, Semi-Public Sex, Vanilla-ish Sex, Weiss Knows What She Wants, Searching in the Dark 

* * *

  
  


Weiss couldn’t move, mainly because she didn’t want to. She wanted Yang to keep up the attack. She wanted to feel all of Yang’s pent up desire unleashed. 

She hesitated, but then dared to ask, “What else do you remember?” 

“I remember how,” Yang’s voice became gravely with need, “uninhibited you were.” Her girlfriend paused, then Weiss felt Yang’s hands pull her in closer as she whispered, “You told me what you wanted and didn’t hold back. It was unbelievably sexy.”

Yang suddenly let go of her and tugged on her to turn around. When she did Weiss was met by a wanton lavender stare that lingered on her lips then back up to meet her eyes. “So, what is it that you want this time?”

Weiss placed her hand on Yang’s torso. Then she slowly moved it up Yang’s chest, relishing the look on Yang’s face as she did. Attention captured, she pushed Yang backwards against the trunk of the tree. “To get everything I want,” she answered in a possessive tone. Then Weiss pulled down on Yang’s neck so that she could emphasize her need with a demanding kiss.

She smuggly noticed how quickly their tongues met, no longer giving a damn about the bet. Weiss was determined to get exactly what she had been desiring for a long, torturous month.

Yang kicked off her heels to even their height and Weiss took the opportunity to once again move her hands against Yang’s chest. God how she had missed touching them. 

She happily soaked in every hum of pleasure that Yang made for her, and within seconds it was clear that Yang was just as turned on as she was. So Weiss skipped their normal foreplay routine. She let her left hand fall to the hem of Yang’s dress and then snaked it back up under the material and along the inside of Yang’s thigh. 

She could feel Yang shift to get more contact, but she used her right hand to keep Yang pinned against the tree. Weiss leaned up to kiss Yang again, and moved her hand higher until she felt just how wanton Yang was. 

Weiss bit down on Yang’s lower lip and nudged the pesky underwear aside so that she could slide her fingers along her newly claimed prize. Yang let out a clearly restrained moan and moved her hips forward for more attention. Weiss let go of her lip and instead a set to work on Yang’s neck and exposed chest. 

Her kisses were sloppy and distracted, but she doubted that Yang cared. Because they were both far more focused on what her fingers were doing. 

Weiss noticed that Yang was considerably quieter than normal. She knew exactly why, but that somehow only goaded Weiss into a mischievous mood. She worked Yang over until she could tell that her girlfriend was mere seconds away. 

Then she stopped. 

It was just enough of a pause for Yang to catch her breath. That was when Weiss slid two fingers inside of her. 

Yang shuddered and let out a silent groan. 

Weiss however didn't feel so inclined as to be silent, and groaned her approval against Yang’s chest as she felt familiar tight warmth surround her fingers. She grinned wickedly at feeling Yang’s body stiffen before she relaxed back against the tree. Then she saw Yang bite the inside of her cheek. She knew Yang was not at all disappointed by having to cope with the sudden sensation. It pleased Weiss to see her girlfriend’s response because she ached to feel the same exact thing. 

But first she needed to finish what she had started. 

When Weiss looked up, she saw that Yang had her head pressed against the trunk of the tree and she was biting her lip. It was as clear as the night sky just how close her girlfriend was. Weiss moved her thumb up to rub Yang’s clit, then set a steady rhythm as she worked her fingers in and out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yang whispered with a groan. Weiss used her free hand to squeeze and pull at Yang’s nipple through her dress, she could feel Yang clenching around her fingers. Normally, she would draw this moment out to ensure that Yang had the best possible climax, but she knew neither of them wanted to wait anymore. 

She curled her fingers in and sped up the machinations of her thumb.

Yang bucked against her once and then went ridgid.

“Uhhnnnn, yes,” Yang quietly moaned, “Mmmm, that’s-yeeeeesss~”

Weiss grinned, they had been together long enough for her to know exactly what that meant. So she slowed down her pace and lightened her touch. 

It normally took Yang a minute or two to come off her drunken high after they were together. Weiss’s grin turned into a self satisfied smirk. There were even a few times that she had managed to make Yang forget her own name.

A quiet hum of pleasure emanated from Yang. But after a moment Yang opened her eyes and growled, “What exactly are you grinning about.” She shook her head and straightened her posture before looking down at Weiss with devious eyes, “You’re next princess.”

Effortlessly, Yang switched their positions and Weiss made no complaints. She wanted to be touched, she wanted every bit of desire that Yang had to offer. “Then show me already,” she taunted back. 

Yang grinned before leaning down to kiss her neck. 

Weiss could feel Yang inch up the bottom of her dress as they kissed. She was already unimaginably turned on and willing to let Yang do whatever she pleased. Then out of nowhere Yang lifted her off the ground so that she was pinned against the tree. Weiss’s legs instinctively wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, but there was barely a need. This wasn’t the first time that she had been between Yang and a hard place, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Yang squeezed her ass as they kissed, and her girlfriend’s other free hand rubbed and played with her chest. The sensation was so gratifying that she dug her nails into Yang’s back.

But it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what she needed.

“Yang,” She choked out, “Enough foreplay.”

Her girlfriend's machinations stopped and Yang looked up at her tentatively. Weiss stared at her for a long moment before pulling Yang into a kiss that quickly and accurately illustrated just how deep her need was. Yang’s hands were on her rear, but soon enough they were working to get her underwear off. 

Yang set her down just long enough to get the offending garment off, then grabbed her waist and lifted her back to their previous position. 

Quickly after, their lips met again. Her girlfriend’s devious tongue was such a distraction that Weiss didn’t notice where Yang’s hands had wandered to until she felt Yang touched her right where she so desperately wanted her to be. 

A low moan of relief escaped Weiss at feeling Yang’s fingers work against her. But that relief was quickly replaced by an aching desire for more. Her core clenched in desperation. She had to let Yang know that she needed her to intensify things.

Weiss broke their kiss and latched her lips onto Yang’s neck. It made Yang pause what she was doing, but when Weiss bit down and started to suck on Yang’s skin she heard a growling moan. 

“I love it when you are needy,” Yang panted. 

Then Yang moved to work a finger inside of her. 

“Yes,” Weiss threw back her head at long last getting what she wanted 

But after a few seconds it wasn’t enough. And frankly she was long past being subtle. 

She looked straight at Yang and simply said, “More.” 

Yang simply nodded. 

Weiss’s eyes snapped shut as she felt herself filled. It was a wondrous mix of relief and tension, and left her heart absolutely racing. 

She wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and let her girlfriend take control. It was freeing to finally be able to let go. And Yang, of course, was more than willing to give her everything she wanted. 

Her head was pressed against the trunk of the tree as Yang moved in and out of her. She was getting dangerously close. But it still wasn’t enough. 

Like her girlfriend was reading her mind, Yang shifted so that she could rub Weiss’s clit. The direct attention lit fireworks in her mind.

“Uhhnnn,” She held onto Yang’s shoulders to steady herself. The warmth in her stomach was building rapidly with each movement of Yang’s hand.

Her body was so close that her hands shook as she struggled to hold on to her girlfriend’s shoulders. She let out a choked sob, “Yang, I’m-”

Yang kept her pace and kissed up her neck before whispering, “I’ve got you.” 

And that was all it took. 

Weiss felt like the world disappeared into blackness and exploded into light, all at the same time. A long pleased moan escaped her as she let her head swim in blissful nothingness. 

She didn’t know for how long, but eventually she noticed that Yang was blanketing her neck with gentle kisses. Weiss smiled and turned her head to the side to catch Yang’s lips.

When they finally broke apart Yang softly uttered, “Welcome back princess.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, but couldn’t remove the drunkenly pleased smile on her lips. Words seemed like such a bother, so instead she kissed Yang again. 

Yang quickly decided to take the kiss further, and while Weiss was definitely interested in a round two… it seemed to be tempting fate to continue in their semi-public setting.

She pulled away and Yang used the opportunity to kiss her neck. Weiss licked her lips, but let her higher functioning brain take control again, “Sweetheart, as much as I would love to let you continue, we really should be moving along.” 

Yang looked up at her with a disappointed expression and Weiss couldn’t help but laugh. She gently touched the side of Yang’s face, “I didn’t say I wanted to stop completely, just that a change of location was needed after all the noises you just had me make.”

The statement earned Weiss a grin and Yang relented to let her down, but her girlfriend didn’t entirely release her. 

Suggestive lavender eyes stared at her wantonly, “I feel like I should bring you here more often. That was,” she looked Weiss up and down, “crazy hot. You were so sexy. I mean you are always sexy, but that was-” She shook her head and gave Weiss a self-satisfied grin. 

Weiss blushed. The compliment was appreciated, but it didn’t solve their problem of potentially getting caught. 

She pulled down on her dress and started to look around as she composed herself. “Yang,” she tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice, “where did you put my underwear.”

Yang looked up at her with a surprised expression that quickly turned into a nervous smile, “I, uhhh. I’m not actually sure.”

Weiss’s eyes widened, “Yang!”

“Well,” her girlfriend threw up her hands, “don't just yell at me. Help me look.”

Weiss was glad the moon was mostly out, otherwise she had no idea how they would be able to search without turning on the flashlights on their scrolls. 

After a minute of anxious searching she heard Yang let out a laugh.

Yang held up her underwear with a grin, “Found em!” 

Weiss immediately grabbed for them, but Yang pulled the garment away and out of her reach. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so princess,” Yang laughed, “These are mine now.” 

To say that she was irritated, was an understatement. Weiss raised her eyebrow, patience rapidly disappearing, “And what exactly are you going to do with them? They aren’t remotely your size and you have access to my underwear drawer at home.” 

Yang simply smirked at her and Weiss instantly knew she wasn’t going to like the answer. 

“This thong signifies my triumph,” Yang teased, then held the garment up with both hands as if to admire them, “I’m going to frame them.” 

Weiss’s eyes widened, “Yang Xiao Long, if you think-”

* * *

***** Yang won the bet & got a trophy! Stop here or [**restart the bet**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62379775). *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Feedback Please:**  
>  If people could leave feedback on the spice/kink level they are interested in would be quite helpful. I need to make some decisions about upcoming chapters and knowing what people would like to see or definitely not see would be appreciated. You don't need to get too detailed, just a general idea of what people are interested in reading would be appreciated. Spoilers/Warning Tags will always be given, I would just like to avoid writing a chapter that people are like "....." as that would feel like a waste of time. 
> 
> On a side note, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, as I am fond of the underwear joke that wraps up the scene.


	10. Chapter 12 - Clothing Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss decides to take matters into her own hands and things get interesting.

**|** Your Choice from [**Chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62379883) \- _Weiss does NOT use Blake's advice._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Data Analysis, Witty Banter, Sexy Underwear, It’s a trap!

* * *

It was time to face facts. 

Weiss ran her eyes over the spreadsheet again. The numbers didn’t lie. 

She sighed indignantly as she analyzed more of the meta-data on her screen. After her recent attempt to source help from Blake, it had become apparent that she would need to take matters into her own hands. Which was why she had played to her strengths and attacked the problem strategically.

Within a week she had managed to use what little spare time she had to compile a detailed log of her previous intimate encounters with Yang. After the data had been input she simply had to run it through several custom algorithms to start gleaning information and finding patterns. Unfortunately, not all of the statistics had been flattering. Regardless of how she looked at the data there was one number that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 **_7.8%_ **

According to the spreadsheet that was the percentage of the time that she was the one to initiate things. Weiss ground her teeth. She had known that the data would show that Yang had a larger tendency to start things out, but she had no idea it was _that_ bad. 

Weiss chewed on the corner of her thumb as she considered things. It was bad enough that Yang recently flaunted her romantic skills so effectively. Knowing that Yang was also the driving force in their sex life made Weiss feel like she was being woefully negligent in maintaining their relationship. 

She let out an indigent huff as she clicked on another column of numbers. It was time for her to take a far more proactive approach. A month and a half of waiting had already proven that defense alone was not a winning strategy.

A few keystrokes later she had run another algorithm in the hopes that it would provide insight into how she might turn the tables while still abiding by their rules. There were many variables and conditions to consider and analyze: date, day of week, time of day, clothing worn, activity prior to, how they initiated, type of sex, who was the focus of their activities, duration between encounters, the mood of each person before hand. Each factor also needed to be cross analyzed with the other variables to get a better understanding of how they might be used to produce the strongest possible outcome. 

After producing several more graphs and running a few dozen more stats she was able to formulate a plan. 

Weiss leaned back in her chair with a smile. It appeared that Yang had a higher incidence of wanting sex after she got back from the gym. At 38.9% it was the number one activity that directly preceded them having sex. Weiss smirked, it made sense. After getting back from the gym Yang’s body would be full of endorphins and confidence, a classic post workout high. 

Her mind wandered to all the times she had admired how good Yang looked after coming home, sweat glistening on her body, muscles still standing out strongly after the beating they had endured. She licked her lips. Not to mention that Yang would start stripping her clothes off not long after she got home, always complaining of the heat. Those perfectly sculpted abs and how they felt pressed against her when- 

**_No! Keep your mind focused; you have a wager to win._ **

A few deep breaths later Weiss was able to reestablish control, and searched for other elements that could be utilized to make her dragon finally submit. 

Finding what was sure to be a multiplicative combination she snickered. There was something delightfully evil about having such information about her girlfriend at her fingertips. If Yang ever found out about the document Weiss knew that her girlfriend would tease her mercilessly. But instead Weiss would be the one to taunt Yang, into breaking. 

All because she had the most important element in any battle, information. 

No longer did she need to worry about her ability to sway Yang, she had the metaphoric blueprints to her girlfriend’s castle. And Weiss knew just how she was going to start tearing down Yang’s fortifications.

An absolutely devious grin pulled at her lips. The flip in their dynamic that this plan would bring excited her, to the point that a small part of her secretly hoped that her first gambit wouldn’t work. There were so many other elements and strategies for her to explore. Many of which filled her brain with delicious thoughts. 

**_This is going to be fun._ **

Yang might be the one that normally initiated things, but Weiss was no stranger to getting what she wanted. With numbers and research backing her she knew she could take Yang down. After all, dominance and cunning were useful in more places than the boardroom.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yang impatiently wanted for the elevator to open. She couldn't wait to get out of her hot and sweaty gym clothes and into a cool refreshing shower. 

Seconds after the doors opened she was halfway across the living room and had started to pull off her shirt.

"Oh thank goodness, you’re finally home!” Weiss called her from the bedroom. “I can't reach the zipper on this new dress. Will you please come and help me?"

Yang let her shirt drop back into place and cautiously approached the bedroom. Not only was Weiss home early, but the request was odd. Weiss didn't usually need help with zippers, and Yang was suspicious as to what had prompted the purchase of a new dress. 

**_Does Weiss have an event to go to? Hrmm, hopefully it isn’t one I have to go to._ **

It wasn’t that Yang didn’t like getting dressed up. It was about the type of people at Weiss’s business events and all the etiquette rules that Yang was expected to follow; both were often the opposite of fun. Yang slowly pushed open the door to investigate. 

**_Not to mention that I always get yelled a for-_ **

“Wow,” was all Yang could manage to say when she saw what Weiss was wearing. Her already attractive girlfriend had on a formal black dress and it looked like it had been sculpted to accent every dip and curve Weiss’s petite frame. 

Her girlfriend’s clothes were always well tailored, but there was something about this look that set her on edge. 

The dress wasn’t particularly extraordinary. It was cut a few inches short of Weiss’s knee, was sleeveless, but still covered her shoulders. There was, however, something about the _way_ Weiss was wearing the dress that was unnervingly seductive. 

Rationally Yang knew it could have just been the annoyingly long amount of time since they last slept together or that she always felt ready to go after coming home from the gym. But her instincts told her there was more at play. 

She swallowed.

It could have been that the dress was black. Which was unlike her girlfriend’s normal style, every shade of white or blue. It definitely could have been the stockings that Yang had seen peek out of the bottom of the dress for just a moment when Weiss had turned to acknowledge her presence. Anything that brought attention to her girlfriend’s legs was always a turn on. It also didn’t hurt that the neckline of the dress was a bit evocative; the top was cut close to Weiss's neck, but then it dropped down to show off a narrow strip of her girlfriend’s chest. Yang’s eyes lingered on how low the front of the garment was cut. It wasn’t unprofessional, but it also wasn’t completely innocent. 

Whatever it was that was turning her on, the look that Weiss gave her when she turned around only amplified Yang’s desire. 

Her girlfriend’s expression was cool but stern. The same demeanor Yang had seen Weiss have right before she annihilated someone during a negotiation. The look usually said, _‘I’m polite enough to let you voice your opinions, even though you are irritatingly wrong. But as soon as you shut up I’m going to verbally_ own _you.’_

This time, however, it said, _‘I’m quite aware of how attractive I am. Now pick up your jaw. You have a job to do.’_

Which was exactly what Yang was trying to do but… 

**_Fuck, why does my girlfriend have to be so hot._ **

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Weiss’s cool, scolding tone snapping her out of her mental stupor. “Unzip me,”

“Right. Sorry princess, what’s the occasion?” Yang asked as her girlfriend turned away from her.

“Occasion?” Weiss scoffed. “If anything I was bored,” she stated matter-of-factly. Her girlfriend started to slip out of the dress when she was unzipped, “I thought it was time to try something new.”

Yang’ brain went up in a puff of smoke when she saw what lay beneath the dress.

Weiss was wearing a lacy black bra and thong, the material on both was just fine enough to leave one’s thoughts rattled. The underwear she could have handled, Yang had seen her girlfriend in sexy undergarments plenty of times. What had short circuited her brain was the black garter belt that held up Weiss’s thigh high stockings. 

Yang tried to swallow and failed. Something about the straps made her feel like she was about to be in trouble, in the best possible way.

It was the first time she had seen Weiss wear something like this. Her girlfriend’s figure had always been divine; silky smooth skin that begged to be touched, a small frame that showed all the subtle marks and lines of femininity. But somehow the confining nature of the garter’s straps added a layer of control and deviance that set Yang’s libido into overdrive. 

Weiss looked unbelievably sexy. Like her girlfriend had intentionally gone out of her way to look this good for her. Weiss obviously wanted her attention, and she had it. 

Yang could feel her heart thundering in her chest like she had just finished the last rep of a heavy lift. She wanted nothing more than to take Weiss, to give her girlfriend everything she wanted and more.

**_Waaaaiiiit._ **

She mentally slapped herself. 

**_This is about the bet._ **

Yang internally grumbled out of frustration and pent up desire. 

**_Of course this was intentional. The question is what am I going to do about it?_ **

Before she could finish processing the thought she caught her girlfriend grinning at her. 

Weiss raised an eyebrow and asked in a sly tone, “Something the matter?”

The remark cauterized Yang’s indecisive thoughts, “Nope. I just remembered that I needed to go drink my after workout protein shake. Don’t want to forget and have all that hard work,” she lingered on the words, “go to waste.” 

Yang decided to leave the obvious trap, but couldn’t help herself from getting in one last comment before escaping to the kitchen, “Dress looked good babe, it’s really cute on you.”

Weiss’s eyes narrowed at the comments, but then she smiled in a way that made Yang nervous. “Oh that’s fine,” her girlfriend stated calmly, “I’ll just sneak into the shower before you then, if that’s alright?”

Icy blue eyes locked with Yang’s forbidding her to go before she answered.

Yang would have answered, but her reply died in her throat when she saw Weiss intentionally bend down to start undoing her stockings from the garter belt. Seeing the wondrous curve of her girlfriend’s ass as she bent over brought all of Yang’s logical brain function to a screeching halt. Yang watched as the nude fabric of the stocking was slowly inched down one long slender leg before delicate fingers returned to the top to finish their work on the second. 

Her eyes lingered on the enticingly evil contrast of lacy black underwear on perfectly smooth skin. Thinking about how she wanted nothing more than to rip off the offending garments and lavish attention on every inch of skin that lay beneath. 

It was utterly excruciating, but Yang knew she needed to leave. She even tried to leave, but her body wouldn’t listen while Weiss was slowly and deliberately undressing herself. 

Devious blue eyes looked up at her, “That is, unless you want to join me?”

Yang felt herself gulp. Fuck she wanted to say yes. 

She had held out against the bet for quite a while, but what was she gaining by _not_ having sex with her gorgeous and undeniably seductive girlfriend? Not to mention she would finally find out what _things_ Weiss wanted to do, but had been too nervous to ask for. 

**_How bad could it possibly be to let her win?_ **

* * *

  
  
  


+++++ (If you want to see Yang to fail the bet, go [**to Chapter 14**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/65864050)) +++++

+++++ (If you want Yang to hold out, go [**to Chapter 16**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/66321044)) +++++

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said math was useless, never met Weiss Schnee, lol.
> 
> It took a while, but now is when the ball really starts to get rolling for Weiss's path and I don't think people will be disappointed. : J (Pesky setting and plot getting in the way of the "good stuff.")
> 
> Yang's path updates are next!


	11. Chapter 14 - Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss decides that she will be directing the events of the evening. Will Yang be able to keep up?  
> (Read Warning/Spoiler Tags)

**|** Your Choice from **[Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/63762850)** \- _Yang can’t hold out against Weiss’s new clothing choices._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Voyeurism, Light Dom/Sub Play, Sixty-Nine, Weiss lets out her dominant side, I have no excuses... this is just pure smut

* * *

Yang closed her eyes and swallowed, “I… I um…,” 

Weiss watched as the last thread of Yang’s will fray before her eyes. 

**_Yes._ **

She barely repressed a smirk as she relished the fact that she had put her bravado filled girlfriend against the ropes. Knowing that her efforts had caused Yang to be unable to focus past her need was nothing short of intoxicating.

But like any negotiation, victory was not complete without the admission of defeat.

Weiss stepped forward, centimeters from their skin touching, then gently pulled down on Yang’s chin so their eyes could meet. 

“I didn’t quite catch that dearest dragon,” Weiss purred. 

The longing in the violet eyes that looked back at her was so searing that it made her heart beat faster. 

She steeled herself against her own excitement, knowing that all that was needed was one last push.

With a cool and calm visage, she slid her fingers up and around Yang’s neck, then slowly pulled down until their lips were close enough that Yang couldn’t help but stare at them. 

Weiss intentionally wet her lips, “What is it,” she whispered, “that you want?” 

Yang hesitated for only a moment before she growled her answer, “You.”

Weiss felt lips crash against her own. Yang’s kiss was forceful and primal, but it still caused a smirk to spread across Weiss’s lips. Her smiling satisfaction, at winning, made it difficult for Weiss to kiss back with much skill. Though from what she could tell it didn’t seem like Yang noticed or cared. 

The only thing Weiss could sense was the want and eagerness of her girlfriend as Yang pulled her in closer.

Weiss had thoughts on how she wanted things to progress, but for the moment she was happy to bask in the attention of Yang’s unrestrained want. So when she felt the tip of Yang’s tongue push forward to meet her own, she welcomed it. 

After a few moments, however, Weiss contentment started to wane. The weeks she had spent going without had awoken a mischievous spirit within her, and her recent ploy had left her feeling emboldened and desiring quite a bit more than a simple romp. 

As Yang continued to kiss her, she carefully calculated her next move. Determining exactly how she would reclaim the initiative. 

Weiss bit Yang’s lip as she moved her hand under the back of her girlfriend’s shirt, ready and eager to assert herself. But her fingers recoil at what they found. 

Cold slick sweat covered most of Yang’s back. 

**_Uhh! How can she still be this sweaty and gross from her workout?_ **

Weiss regretfully broke their kiss and wiped her hand on the front of Yang’s shirt as she tried to hide her displeasure. 

Yang looked down at her confused and more than a little put out, “What?”

Weiss groaned internally at what she had to do next, “You know I love you, and believe me I want you quite badly right now…”

“But,” Yang replied impatiently at the pause.

“But you are still unbelievably sweaty from the gym,” she paused, “and you need a shower.” 

Yang looked undeniably hurt at the fact that Weiss would deny her after she had just given in. 

It caused a pang of regret in Wiess’s chest, but she genuinely didn’t want their first time together in over a month to be tarnished by something that a simple shower could remedy. So she quickly constructed a compromise. 

“How about,” she smirked as she let her hand slide up the front of Yang’s shirt, “I put back on the garter belt and stockings,” She saw Yang’s eyes widen with excitement, and made her laugh, “if you go take a quick shower?”

There was literally a second worth of contemplation before Yang let her go and sprinted to the bathroom with all of the grace of an elephant.

**_Hmm, if only getting her to clean the kitchen after she cooks was so easy._ **

Weiss smiled as she set about putting the stockings back on. Planning and executing her ploy to seduce Yang had left her feeling much more confident than normal. The chance to be the dominate party in the bedroom was a rarity for her. She was curious to find out just how far she could make her, normally zealous, girlfriend submit to her. Weiss ran her tongue over her teeth and smirked at the thought of getting to be in control.

Taking a controlling role in their activities had been a fantasy of hers for a while, but certain things had always made her too nervous to ask for the things she was interested in. Namely that Yang had a tendency to laugh or make jokes at the _worst_ possible moments. 

However, her recent success and the undeniable desire that had been in Yang’s eyes left Weiss with a new sense of confidence. She had already gotten Yang to submit once today, why not see how far she could take it?

Yang must have virtually run through the shower because Weiss barely had time to scheme before she saw her tall muscular girlfriend walk out of the bathroom, completely naked and mostly dry.

Weiss had to remind herself to stay focused and in control of the situation upon seeing Yang’s bare form. If she let too much desire show on her face Yang would quite literally pounce on the opportunity and take over. Weiss kept her face cool and almost uninterested as she slowly ran her eyes from well defined calves to powerful thighs, careful not to linger too long on the neatly trimmed blond locks just above. She felt a small curve form at the corner of her lip as she gazed at perfectly sculpted abs.

**_Mmm, the things those abs can do... But today is not the day for that particular activity._ **

She moved up from the distraction to admire a new one. Yang’s soft heavy breasts were a contrast to the strong shoulders that supported them. The perfect pairing of strength and femininity. Weiss’s smirk finished crossing her lips as she admired how hard her girlfriend’s nipples were; she could barely wait to taunt them once again. Her girlfriend was quite sensitive there, and as a result they had become one of Weiss’s favorite places to touch and linger. However, she needed to stick to her plan.

“Go stand near the bed,” Weiss demanded curtly. 

Yang raised an eyebrow but complied.

She walked up behind Yang and unceremoniously grabbed both ass cheeks, her girlfriend let out a sound of surprise and looked over her shoulder, “Wow, just going right for it then.”

“Quiet,” Weiss snapped in warning. 

She groped Yang’s ass a little more, relishing the soft exterior that covered the firm underlying muscle, before moving her fingers up Yang’s back. Avoiding the few remaining droplets of water as she went. 

Weiss could feel Yang’s breathing increase and her girlfriend’s muscles tense as she touched her. Finally, her hands reached her girlfriend’s strong broad shoulders, she paused for just a second before letting her fingers glide back down to well toned biceps. Intentionally letting the lace of her bra rub against her girlfriend’s back as she did. 

Yang took in a shaky breath in response. 

A smirk touched Weiss’s lips at the new knowledge she was gaining from her experimentation. 

She worked her hands all the way down and around so her fingers could play with the gentle hills and divots of Yang’s stomach. “Hmm,” Weiss gently kissed Yang’s back, I’ve definitely missed these.”

She took her time to enjoy the sensation of Yang’s soft skin and taunt muscles moving into her touch. She loved just how tight with anticipation Yang’s core grew each time she worked her fingers a little bit higher.

Every time Weiss heard a repressed moan come from Yang, her own satisfaction grew. The power to make Yang feel so desperate left her feeling emboldened and hungry.

**_Oh this is going to be fun…_ **

As she grew tired of playing with her girlfriend’s washboarded muscles she let her hands lightly graze the underside of Yang’s breasts. The whimper that it elicited was music to her ears. She grabbed each and started to massage them, reveling in their texture and weight. 

The audible moans that her ministrations produced caused Weiss’s own body to tighten with need. When she felt hard nipples press against her palms, she didn’t fight the urge to grab and pull softly at them. 

Yang moaned loudly and an absolutely devious grin washed over Weiss’s face. She could feel Yang’s body struggle to move in a way that would prolong contact. Weiss knew from experience that Yang was accustomed to being on the other side of things, so seeing her try and cope with being taken from behind like this was deliciously satisfying.

Weiss let her fun continue for a few teasingly languid minutes, increasing the intensity of her touch as she went. She knew that lathering Yang up would make convincing her to go along with the next stage of the plan considerably easier. 

After she was satisfied with Yang’s state of arousal she abruptly stopped and took a step back. Then she slowly circled around her girlfriend, taking in all that she had claimed in her victory, until she again was in a position to admire Yang’s wonderfully tight ass.

Apparently, her lingering gaze had emboldened her girlfriend. Yang looked over her shoulder with a grin, “I take it you like what you see?”

Weiss smirked back and evaluated the distance in front of her snarky girlfriend. “Yes, I do,” she ran a finger down Yang’s spine to the small of her back, “but I would like to see more.” Weiss promptly pushed her girlfriend onto the bed. 

Normally, toppling her girlfriend onto the bed was an impossible feat, but Yang’s guard had long since been lowered. 

Yang quickly turned around and started to sit up.

“No,” Weiss clipped, “I want you on the bed now.”

Yang looked up at her with carefully questioning eyes. Weiss knew that she could no longer play without explaining her purpose, now was the time to make her intentions clear. 

With a cool voice she started to lay out her objective. “The terms of the bet were that I get one week to make requests.” Weiss hinted at the deviousness of her intentions with a smirk, “And I intend to start that time immediately.”

Yang's brow raised in shock but quickly turned to understanding. 

Weiss however knew not to give Yang enough time to make jokes or commentary, so she quickly continued, “Now, my first request… is that you warm yourself up for me.”

“W-What?!” Her girlfriend stammered in disbelief. 

Weiss’s eyes widened in joy at the bright flush that began to cover Yang’s face and chest. 

**_Oh revenge is sweet._ **

She had to admit, making Yang blush was cute and a bit of a turn on. She could finally see why her girlfriend liked to tease her so much.

“Don’t act coy,” Weiss confidently continued, “you know exactly what I want you to do.” Then she placed her stocking covered foot on the edge of the bed so that it was between Yang’s legs, intentionally displaying the attire that her girlfriend had requested. 

“You like to show off,” Weiss let the hint of a smile touch her lips, “so I’m requesting a little entertainment before the main act.”

Yang’s blush deepened, “But I thought that…” her girlfriend gulped when she realized that Weiss wasn’t interested in hearing any arguments and that she had said she wouldn’t refuse any request made of her. 

Weiss felt her desire for control lessen when she saw the uneasy look on her Yang’s face. She wanted to have fun, but had absolutely no desire to push Yang too far. She loved her.

As a sign on concession, Weiss leaned down onto the bed to kiss her befuddled dragon. She let Yang work the kiss long enough to pry a moan from the lips above her. Weiss hoped that showing a little of her own desire would restore just enough of her girlfriend’s confidence to continue. 

“If you really want me,” Weiss breathed against the hungry lips below her, “then I would like to see you work that gorgeous body of yours for me.”

Her actions had clearly excited Yang, and Weiss had to pull away to avoid being dragged down into another searing kiss.

She watched Yang bite the inside of her lip in frustration. 

Longing eyes looked Weiss up and down, before Yang let out a huff and started to reposition herself further back on the bed. Once Yang was propped up against the pillows and the headboard she closed her lilac eyes with a small sigh, then started to move her hand across her own hips. 

Weiss felt her breathing hasten when fingers worked past short golden locks to find their objective. It wasn’t long before Yang’s fingers found a rhythm. Weiss watched as Yang bit her lip and let out a soft moan. 

She was thankful that Yang had her eyes closed because she stared down at her girlfriend with an utterly ravenous gaze. Weiss ran her tongue over her teeth every time she saw those wonderful abs tensed under the pleasure Yang was giving herself. Hearing her girlfriend groan made Weiss’s head swim and her heart race. The display was turning her on even more than she had imagined. Seeing how easily Yang's fingers slid around her own wetness caused Weiss to unconsciously lick her lips. It was tantalizing perfection. 

Before long Yang moved her hand down further and slid two fingers inside of herself. 

Her girlfriend let out a low moan of pleasure and Weiss nearly choked to keep her own groan from escaping. Weiss’s core throbbed as she watched Yang’s strong forearm work glistening slick fingers in and out of herself. Weiss clenched her jaw knowing that she would not be able to hold back much longer. And from the looks of her girlfriend’s exquisitely arching form, it didn’t look like Yang would be able to hold out much longer either. 

Weiss let out a shallow, unsteady breath as she worked to gather her resolve. As enjoyable as it would be to watch her girlfriend climax for her, Weiss had other plans. She quickly and silently disengaged her underwear from the garter belt as she readied herself for the next phase of her plan.

“That’s enough,” she firmly addressed Yang. 

Yang stopped and let out a deep shaky breath before looking up at the heiress with need. Then her girlfriend’s eyes fell to the newly exposed skin between Weiss’s thighs. Violet eyes shifted from need to pure lust.

**_Just what I was hoping would happen._ **

“Get up please,” Weiss commanded.

Yang swiftly got off the bed and stood as directed.

Weiss walked to the edge of the bed and sat down with her legs spread, “It’s my turn.”

Yang, uncharacteristically in no mood to argue or quip, was at the foot of the bed and on her knees in a flash. She looked to Weiss just long enough to gain approval before pressing her lips to the skin just above Weiss’s stocking. 

Weiss inhaled sharply at finally being touched again. Strong hands stroked up silky stockings in tandem with a tongue that massaged and sucked at her inner thigh, and a soft growl threatened to leave Weiss’s throat to signal her need for more. 

Yang, however, didn’t seem to be in a hurry. She worked her fingers upward and shifted her mouth to Weiss’s other leg, occasionally playing and pulling at her garter straps. Weiss tried to be content to let Yang lavish her with attention, but as she leaned back on her arms to keep herself upright her nails dug into the sheets.

Her girlfriend forcefully squeezed her ass, was what broke her. 

Weiss let out a gasp that turned into a demanding moan. The ache between her legs was so intense that it was painful. She couldn’t take Yang’s adoration any longer, so she reached forward and threaded her fingers into Yang’s hair to direct her to exactly where she was needed.

Directness paid off, because the next thing Weiss felt was a soft slow lick slid over her folds. She let out a throaty moan at _finally_ feeling some release of the tension she had been carrying for over the past month. Her fingers tangled tighter in blond locks to encourage her girlfriend to continue, and thankfully Yang needed no further instruction. 

After that it felt like Yang was eagerly trying to make up for all of their lost time together. Her girlfriend’s tongue was everywhere, it would move from tracing her folds to teasing her clit to circling her entrance. Repeating the circuit with no discernible pattern other than to occasionally make purchase on Weiss’s clit if she stopped groaning. 

Utterly uninterested in holding back, Weiss’s hips moved into Yang’s efforts and she held onto her girlfriend’s head. Weiss’s heart hammered against her chest. Despite Yang’s hungry inconsistency Weiss could feel her orgasm build at an exponential rate.

**_No, it’s too soon._ **

Weiss clenched her jaw, and with extreme difficulty forced out her next command, “Stop.”

Yang paused, then looked up at her with considerable confusion and a little worry. “Did I-” she started to ask before Weiss cut her off.

Weiss pushed her girlfriend back so that she had room to stand. She looked up at Yang with all the cool confidence that she could muster after being so close to coming. “Get on the bed and lay on your back,” she directed.

Yang was hesitant, but complied.

Weiss removed her bra and walked over to the side of the bed. She was about to climb onto the bed when she felt the pull of the elastic against her ass from the garter belt she still wore. Before proceeding she felt another mischievous streak run through her. “Would you like me to keep these on?” she smirked before snapping the strap of the garter belt to emphasize her meaning. 

Yang’s eye went wide and she licked her lips before nodding a fervent yes. 

**_I could get used to quiet obedient Yang. I will definitely be keeping this undergarment._ **

Weiss climbed onto the bed and positioned herself on her knees above her Yang’s head. Weiss looked down at her girlfriend with cool blue eyes. “I’ve had enough play time. We’re both going to get what we want, but I want us to come at the same time. So control yourself.” She paused to let this sink in before asking, “Do you understand?”

Yang gave a resolute nod and Weiss couldn’t stop a small smile from touching her lips. When she had told Yang to be quiet earlier she hadn’t meant no words at all, but Yang’s new found obedience was adorable.

Regardless, they had both waited long enough. Weiss bent forward and let her hands fall on the bed to either side of her girlfriend’s waist. She kissed down those mountainous abs as she crawled to her destination, Yang desperately tried to hold back quiet moans and failed. 

Finally where she wanted to be, Weiss ran her fingers through the top of short blond locks and Yang rocked her hips forward in need. 

A smirk marked Weiss’s face before she dipped her head down to get the first slow and lingering taste. The desperate cry that it evoked from Yang was as tantalizing as the slick folds that she ran her tongue over.

Weiss paused just long enough for Yang to catch her breath and was rewarded when she felt her hips pulled down to be greeted by her recovered girlfriend. Weiss returned to her quarry and practically purred in satisfaction as she felt Yang circle her clit with her tongue. 

Eager not to be out done she found Yang’s clit and briefly sucked it into her mouth. In response Yang’s movements paused, and Weiss felt a needy groan hum against her. This only encouraged Weiss to continue teasing the small bud, lapping at it a few times before retreating to trace her girlfriend’s folds. 

Yang managed to acclimate to her teasing, and hungrily sucked and then ground her tongue into Weiss until the heiress felt herself unconsciously moving into her girlfriend’s gestures. 

Weiss found a shred of wherewithal and returned the fervid attention she was receiving in kind. She chose to taunt her girlfriend with the side to side motion of her tongue that she knew Yang preferred. Weiss was vindicated in her choice when a choked growl escaped from between her thighs and she felt strong hands grip her legs desperately. She let up ever so slightly not wanting Yang to be pushed over the edge. 

She almost regretted her decision to relent when she felt Yang work a finger inside of her. The sensation of being filled again made her toes curl and her mind waver.

“Oh god. Yang,” she panted. Weiss’s legs shook and she was forced to stop as one hand gripped the sheets and the other clawed into Yang’s ass.

Yang let up on her clit just enough to make her exploring finger Weiss’s only focus. Weiss gripped the bed mind a blissful haze, she could hear Yang hum in satisfaction at Weiss’s whining pants of pleasure. 

Weiss was just about ready to continue her own work when the finger inside of her stopped… and a second joined it. 

A guttural moan escaped Weiss and her mind swam with pleasure and she tried and miserably failed to cope.

Yang was clearly intent on making her come and at this rate Weiss knew that it wouldn’t be long before she succeeded. 

Never one to give up on a competition, Weiss found her bearings and redoubled her efforts. She ground her tongue against Yang’s clit in the way that she knew drove her girlfriend crazy, then Weiss let her teeth graze Yang’s clit. 

A desperate growl of pleasure escaped Yang, but Weiss was hardly finished.

She smoothly slid two fingers into Yang and curled them forward. 

“Oh fuck,” Yang pulled back from her, “Yeesssss.”

Weiss could feel the muscles of Yang’s walls tighten around her fingers. Their hiatus from each other meant that neither of them could hold out much longer. Her head was a mess of lust driven chemicals as she fought for enough control to finish things. 

The nails of her right hand dug deeply into Yang’s ass as she felt herself approaching the edge. She moaned shamelessly into Yang to let her know that she was close. Her girlfriend growled back desperately in reply, which only made it harder for Weiss to focus. 

Fingers curled inside of her.

**_Oh god! I’m so close. Yang! Uhhnnn, fuuuuckkkk. I’m going to-_**

Her legs shook and her brain was past making words happen out loud. Regardless, Yang seemed to read her mind and intensified the pressure of her tongue and fingers. 

Weiss fell over the edge. A low throaty moan escaped her at the apex of her orgasm. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids, and bolts of limb tingling pleasure ran down her spine as it continued. 

Unwilling to give in, she desperately continued her own movements against Yang, trying to maintain control while her body wanted to do nothing but collapse. Weiss’s arms shook as she felt her orgasm continue to wash over her. She grazed her teeth over the clit in her lips as she sucked on Yang. Then she curled her fingers one last time.

Yang responded with a desperately beautiful, “Weiss.”

Weiss stayed where she was, panting against Yang as she felt the final wave of her orgasm run through her body. She felt Yang’s walls continue to clench and release her. It was a few seconds before her brain registered that Yang kept shuddering when Weiss breathed out against her girlfriend’s clit.

Feeling merciful, but not at all recovered, Weiss somehow found the energy to disentangle herself from her girlfriend. She could feel Yang do the same before watching the blond collapse onto the bed. 

They both laid limply on the bed for nearly a minute enjoying their afterglow. 

But, of course, it was Yang who was first to break their blissful moment in time. 

“Holy fuck, that was hot. You’ve never been…” Yang panted as she tried to form words, “you were so…wow, that was….” There was another moment of silence before she continued, “You are so fucking sexy…two thumbs up, high five, yay team.” Yang panted again before she was finally able to choke out, “I need… a nap.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. She was never fond of Yang’s normally crude and unromantic post coitus dialog, but a complement was a compliment she assumed. And she was definitely pleased to know that Yang was a fan of her dominant side.

Still not willing to let go of her own afterglow, Weiss laughed gently, “Come here and cuddle me before you fall asleep, you useless dragon.”

Yang rolled over and managed to pull Weiss’s body into hers. They were diagonal on the bed and not under the sheets. But Weiss felt the irritants evaporate when she was consumed by the warmth of Yang’s body and the security of her encircling arms.

She let out a long sigh as she relaxed into the wonderful person that held her, “I love you Yang.”

Yang nuzzled her face into the top of her girlfriend’s head, “Mmm, I love you too Princess.”

* * *

  
  


***** Congratulations, Weiss won! End here or [**restart the bet**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/62379775). *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Feedback on this chapter is important, because it will let me know how to proceed with future chapters)**
> 
> This took HOURS to edit... so I really hope people like it. 
> 
> This was actually one of the first chapters I ever wrote about these two, even before I started on Recovery. So it required a lot of editing through my own bad past writing habits. By the fifth read through I was looking at my watch and mentally asking these two to wrap it up already. :P
> 
> Anyhow I hope it was worth the wait to get to the "good stuff."


	12. Chapter 16 - Out of Conditioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang struggles to make a decision once Weiss expresses she has a need.

**|** Your Choice from [**Chapter 12**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/63762850) \- _Yang manages to hold out against Weiss’s provocative clothing choices._ **|**

 ***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Whiny Weiss, Trap #2, Explicit Shower Scene Description

* * *

**_Bad, it would be really bad. If she wins after this she will never stop holding sex over my head._ **

Yang abruptly turned and headed for the kitchen. Painfully cursing the throb she could feel between her legs but grateful that the walking away part, at least, became easier the farther she moved from the bedroom. She could have swore she heard an annoyed ‘Hrmph’ when she reached the kitchen. Yang let out a long shaky sigh at knowing she had made the right decision. 

On any other day Yang would have been delighted to take advantage of the show her girlfriend was obviously putting on for her. Taking her time to make Weiss cum over and over until she passed out, or until Weiss pushed her away. 

“Urrughhh,” Yang audible growled.

**_But that isn’t an option._ **

Weiss’s display had been hot as hell, but being amped up from the gym had made saying no nearly impossible. She took a deep breath to clear her frenzied mind before opening a container of powdered protein. 

Her one consolation was that Weiss making a move clearly signaled that it was just a matter of time before the bet came to an end. She knew her girlfriend well enough to understand that once Weiss started making moves she would not let up. 

The garter belt and stockings flashed back into Yang’s mind and she quietly cursed. After seeing how sexy Weiss could be when she tried, Yang realized that she wasn’t sure how things were going to end. Her own recent attempt to close the gap between them hadn’t really panned out as she expected. Instead, it had ended with a new rule being added to their bet, which had further tied her hands.

She clenched her fist to regain some focus, then got back to work mixing her after workout shake. 

Yang had just finished shaking the bottle when she heard Weiss let out a frustrated, “Drat.” 

Suspicious of another ploy, Yang waited and listened. She could just barely hear the shower in their bathroom running. Then she picked up the soft click of the magnet that held their shower door before Weiss yelled out for her, “Yang, I’m out of conditioner! Could you grab it for me?” There was a pause before her girlfriend let out a desperate, “Please?!”

Yang was fairly certain that this was another trap. She could ignore Weiss and make her get the conditioner out of the cupboard in the bathroom herself. It was the safest play. But Weiss had recently had her pick up a new bottle of conditioner at the store, and they did keep all the extra bathroom supplies on the highest shelf of the cupboard. So there was a chance that her request wasn’t a ploy.

“Yang, did you hear me?!” Weiss called out again, slight worry in her voice.

“Crap,” Yang muttered, quickly stalking towards their bathroom. She was powerless against Weiss whenever she pleaded like that. 

Yang opened the door to the already warm bathroom, and her eyes immediately went to their large tile and glass walk in shower. As if on cue her girlfriend arced her body backwards to rinse the last remaining suds from her hair. Stray droplets of water had already gathered on the glass doors, but that and the slowly increasing steam of the shower still did little to hide her girlfriend’s slender form. Yang could plainly see the curve and dip of Weiss’s wet hips, the arch of her back and how it made her small but pert breasts stand out. Yang shook her head. 

After a month of having to walk around clothed, she had somehow forgotten how intoxicating it was to see Weiss fully naked. 

She practically drooled as she watched little rivulets of water stream down her girlfriend’s body. Weiss’s arms were arched up into her hair showing off their slender definition as she finished rinsing the last remains of shampoo from her slicked back white hair. Her eyes were closed and her face was lost to the bliss of the hot water running over her, the same face Yang worked to cause whenever they were together.

Yang’s mouth felt dry and she struggled to swallow.

**_Oh this is definitely a trap._ **

She quickly turned to grab the bottle of conditioner off the top shelf and let out a pained sigh. Before she dared to turn back around she paused and closed her eyes and took in a slow breath. It had felt impossible to fight off her lust from earlier and this little show had compounded her lust once again.

**_Clear your head. This is obviously another attempt to try and make you fold._ **

Regardless, Yang couldn’t help but wonder what salacious things had been running through her girlfriend’s mind for the past month. If she gave in, could find out first hand what naughty desires Weiss had kept hidden away. The prospect of finding out made her muscles tense with anticipation.

She truly wasn’t sure what the right choice was, but one fact did remain. She did still needed to shower...

* * *

  
  


+++++ (Yang’s curiosity is irrevocably piqued, go [to Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/69582366)) +++++

+++++ (Now might be the perfect time for Yang’s after workout shower, go [to Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/71462883)) +++++

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride or shower sex, that is a tough call to make. I'm wondering if anyone can correctly predict what each of the choices lead to?
> 
> Next chapter will be from Yang's path as things get interesting at the park.


	13. Chapter 15 - Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss isn't the only one who can be crafty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, there are more chapters to come soon!

**|** Your Choice from [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/66321044) \-  _ Now is the perfect time for Yang’s after workout shower. _ **|**

***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Shower Scene, Pranked, In the Dog House 

* * *

Yang opened her eyes and a mischievous grin grew on her face. There was a very simple way out of the snare that she found herself in.

She held the conditioner she had just retrieved and walked back to the glass door of their expansive shower. With a grin Yang opened the door, “Mind if I join you?”

Weiss wiped the water from her eyes before answering, “Of course,” a smirk spread across her girlfriend’s lips as she laid on praise, “how could I deny you after you had such a hard workout? Come on in my big strong dragon.”

Yang smiled at her girlfriend’s over the top attempt to seduce her, but simply replied, “Thanks, Princess.”

It only took her a few seconds to strip out of her sweaty workout clothes, then she was free to walk into their lavish shower area. Yang calmly walked forward when Weiss stepped out of the way and gestured for her to partake in the running water from the shower head. 

As she stepped into the water, it took effort not to cringe at how warm the water felt. So Yang reached behind herself and adjusted the water temperature. The instant the temperature dropped she felt more relaxed. 

“Ah,” Yang sighed as the water ran through her scalp and down her body. “Thanks for letting me join you, this feels great. It’s just what I needed,” she emphasized as she bent back to wet more of her hair. 

Out of a barely open eye Yang clocked Weiss standing in front of her with a wanton gaze. Her girlfriend was clearly trying to keep up her confident appearance, but Yang saw her bite her lip for a moment before slipping back on her calm composed mask. 

Her girlfriend was feeling their time apart just as much as she was. Which made Yang  _ almost  _ feel bad for what she did next. 

She strategically bent down to pick up a bar of soap. With her body no longer in the way, icy cold water squarely splashed into her girlfriend.

“Yang!” Weiss shrieked, “You jerk!”

Laughter finally came from Yang’s lips as her girlfriend shrieked and slapped at her, but it was easy enough to dodge behind the cold water again for safety. With a victorious grin she watched Weiss retreat to the other side of the glass. 

It didn’t take long for her girlfriend to wrap herself in a slew of towels so that she could focus on chewing out Yang while she shivered and glared.

Yang simply grinned back, “Sorry I didn’t catch that, the water is loud in here.”

With a chastising pout Weiss made turned on her heel, and grabbed all of the remaining towels in the bath room. Before leaving Weiss turned back to make intentional eye contact and then slammed the door shut behind her.

Yang couldn’t help but chuckle at her girlfriend’s simple attempt to get back at her. It just meant that Yang would have to walk around the bedroom naked until she air dried. A few moments later she heard the bedroom door also slam shut. 

**_Oh, she is going to be mad at me for a while for this one._ **

She truthfully hoped that she hadn’t hurt Weiss’s pride too badly because her girlfriend had done an exemplary job of winding her up. A worried frown touched Yang’s lips. She suspected that her all too clever girlfriend must have deduced that she was always riled up and ready to go after a good workout. 

Yang held in a worried breath. If she knew Weiss, then her girlfriend hadn’t made just one observation. Which in turn meant her perceptive partner had taken the time to lay out an array of strategies for victory. She finally let out her breath.

**_This was just Weiss’s opening attack._ **

The memory of Weiss in a garter belt flashed into her mind, and it made Yang yearn to know what other salacious and undoubtedly devious things girlfriend had had planned. The confidence and demanding demeanor that Weiss had shown while wearing the restrictive and highly suggestive clothing was perfection. 

Yang clenched her jaw as she fought off the very real ache the memory brought on. She made a mental note to encourage that side of Weiss  _ after  _ the bet was over. 

Until then, Yang reached for the shower handle to make the temperature as cold as possible, it would be safer if she showered at the gym. Frigid water swept her heated thoughts down the drain. 

**_I have a feeling I am going to need a lot more of these until things are finally over._ **

* * *

_ +++++ Yang holds out _ … _ for now _ .  **More attempts from Weiss to come.** +++++

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealing all the towels, rude. Who doesn't like a cold shower after a workout? Hehehe.
> 
> Next up, we find out what Yang did to get a new rule added to the bet.


	14. Chapter 6 - A New Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance and a heated kiss push Weiss to go after what she wants, but she gets even more than she was anticipating. In the best possible ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I think this will make up for it.

**|** Your Choice from [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692631/chapters/67695664) \-  _ Weiss makes a move on Yang after their kiss on the Balcony. _ **|**

***Warning/Spoiler Tags:** Lots of Sex That is NOT in the Bedroom, Blindfolds, Light Dom/Sub Play, More Competition, Terrible Puns, Withholding, bit more romance

* * *

When Weiss felt Yang grind into her it obliterated her will to hold back. 

She reached her hand up and grabbed Yang’s chest as she moaned into their kiss. It felt so good to be so close to her once again; to finally touch her girlfriend the way she wanted.

“Weiss,” Yang broke away for breath, then looked down at her. The need in Yang’s eyes was clear, but after a deep breath her gaze softened, “We are supposed to keep our hands away from the fun zones.”

Weiss looked down at where her hand was with a smirk, then gazed up at Yang with narrowed eyes and a smirk, “I don’t think I will be following any more rules tonight.”

Yang raised an eyebrow at her, “You know that means that I-”

Before her girlfriend could finish Weiss pulled her down into a kiss. She knew exactly what her actions meant; she just didn’t give a damn more. 

Her hand squeezed and played at Yang’s chest until she felt Yang’s nipple harden. Weiss ran the palm of her hand across it and let out a hum of delight. Touching Yang had always been a rush, but after such a long wait it was even more exhilarating than normal to hear the noises she could elicit. 

A particularly needy groan escaped Yang, and the next thing Weiss knew she was being pressed up against the balcony’s glass doors. Yang shifted for their kiss to be harder and as she squeezed Weiss’s ass.

Feeling Yang’s weight and dominant touch felt like a release. One that Weiss gave herself over to completely. She blindly searched for the top of Yang’s dress, then promptly slid the zipper all the way down.

Yang broke away, “Someone is eager.”

Weiss turned out of Yang’s grip to open the door. The second she stepped inside she unzipped her own dress and let it fall to the floor. 

She turned to look at her girlfriend, “You have no idea.” Then she motioned with her finger for Yang to come inside.

For a long moment Yang simply took in her from. After that there was no more hesitation in her girlfriend’s actions, Yang stepped inside and shrugged out of her own garment. She walked up to Weiss and pulled their bodies together as she initiated another kiss. 

The second their skin touched, Weiss let out a long sigh of approval. Weeks of sleeping in pajamas had denied her the luxury of feeling Yang’s skin slide against her own like silk. 

Weiss’s hands eagerly slid along every bit of skin she could reach as they kissed.

She got a growl of approval from Yang before her girlfriend broke away, “It is so crazy sexy when you go after what you want. I’ve been dying to find out what you have wanted during our time apart.”

It took but a moment to understand what Yang was trying to tell her with those words. 

She wanted Weiss to take charge. A smirk reached her lips. 

**_That, I can do._ **

Weiss quickly scanned the large open floor plan of the penthouse. Her gaze stopped when she came to the dining room table. She walked a few paces to grab a chair and then spun it around, “Have a seat.”

Yang raised a curious eyebrow, but nevertheless compiled.

It pleased her to see that Yang was capable of following her lead. She slowly ran her fingers lightly across the back of Yang’s shoulders as she circled around to face her girlfriend once more. Weiss smirked down at her girlfriend before finally straddling Yang’s lap. 

“I want,” she looked down at Yang from their new height difference, “far more things than can be accomplished in a single night. But,” she paused to bend in closer, “I think we can always try to make a dent in the list.”

Then she kissed Yang hard to convey her eagerness. After that it didn’t take long for their tongues to meet, and before she knew it, Weiss found herself grinding into Yang’s touch. As much as she hated coming off needy, her actions were honest. 

Feeling Yang’s skin against her own and having Yang’s hands on her body made it hard to hold back anything. So when Yang squeezed her ass as they kissed, she decided that being reserved was entirely overrated and she broke away to let out a moan of approval. Yang instantly took advantage of the opportunity to kiss down her neck and lavish attention across Weiss’s chest. 

Weiss clenched her jaw and let out a groan as she rolled her body into Yang. She would never get tired of the way Yang touched her.

It was several minutes later before Weiss stopped herself from basking in her girlfriend’s attention. She knew that she needed to take back the initiative. 

That was the plan at least. Until she felt Yang’s hand slip all the way down her stomach.

The thong she wore seemed to be all but a passing distraction to Yang, because before she knew it Yang’s fingers were sliding against her. 

“Ahhhnnn,” Weiss panted as she tried to catch her breath.

It had been so long since Yang had touched her there that her body couldn’t cope. Her heart hammered against her chest with every stroke of Yang’s fingers. 

Weiss let out another gasping moan as Yang increased her speed. 

Her hands shook as she held on to Yang’s shoulders. Yang hadn’t been touching her for long before Weiss realized that she was ridiculously close, and five steps past the point of no return.

Then Yang kissed her neck, and the last piece fell into place.

Her body stiffened and she let out a long whining groan as Yang continued to move against her. 

Her thoughts wavered as she came, and for a long moment everything fell away. 

It wasn’t until Weiss felt the overstimulation of Yang’s still moving fingers, that she found the will to form thoughts again. She tapped Yang’s shoulder to let her know to stop.

Yang craned her neck to meet Weiss’s gaze. With a raised eyebrow she asked, “Wait, you didn’t get off already did you?”

Weiss took in a shaky breath and shifted away from her touch, but nodded.

“But- wait, seriously?” Yang asked. 

Weiss blushed and rolled her eyes, “It has been a long time.” She composed herself as her faculties started to return, “Don’t act so surprised.”

A jovial and utterly irritating grin spread across Yang’s face, “It looks like holding out is just not your strong suit princess.” She shrugged, then lightly dragged her fingers down Weiss’s back, “Not everyone has my fortitude.”

“Oh really?” Weiss waited a moment before responding to Yang’s bravado. She slowly ran her hands up Yang’s chest until she could lock them around her neck. “I bet,” she paused with a smirk, “that you are faster to get off than I was.”

Yang raised an eyebrow, “You want to start another bet already?”

“Well,” Weiss bent down to kiss Yang’s shoulder. “I admit that,” she kissed inward to her girlfriend’s collar bone, “I lost the first bet.” Her lips slowly wandered upwards, “So I think,” she lightly bit Yang’s earlobe, “that it’s only fair...” 

Weiss paused before whispering in Yang’s ear, “To give me a rematch.”

There was a lascivious fire in Yang’s eyes when Weiss pulled away. Yang licked her lips, but then responded, “You’re on.” 

Yang quickly pulled her into a searing kiss that Weiss smiled into. 

However, Weiss didn’t savor her successful taunt long before mapping out her strategy. Her objective was clear, and there wasn’t time to waste. 

**_Don’t do what you can delegate._ **

She reached down and hooked her finger under the band of Yang’s underwear, then let it go with a snap. Yang got the message and started to shift out of the garment while Weiss was still in her lap. 

Which gave Weiss time to attack her first target. She latched her lips onto Yang’s jaw, right under her ear, and lavished it with attention. 

Attention that steadily got much rougher.

She slid her attention downward and grazed her teeth over Yang’s neck before pausing. She felt her girlfriend shudder at the prospect of what could come next. 

Tension built Weiss went to work, diligently marking her girlfriend in several locations. 

Yang’s hands stopped what they were doing and grasped Weiss’s back. The moans and occasional swear word that Yang let out in response to her efforts were enough to get Weiss wound up all over again. 

She briefly considered the number of marks she was leaving, but then surmised that she could just buy Yang more scarves to cover up her handy work. 

As she was finishing with Yang’s neck she moved to play with her girlfriend’s chest. Though she was forced to use one hand to steady herself. Her girlfriend had never been the type to sit still, even while literally seated.

Regardless Weiss’s mind was still on keeping pace. She pulled away and then slid off of Yang’s lap. Without asking, she pulled Yang forward on the chair and discarded the underwear that her girlfriend had nearly gotten off. After that Weiss went right for the last target on her list. 

They had been together long enough that Weiss knew exactly what Yang wanted. 

So, she gave it to her. 

Each stroke and flick of her tongue was deliberate, calculated, and just a bit withholding.

Her hands worked their way along Yang’s waist and ass as she felt Yang start to unravel. The instant that she felt Yang’s legs start to shake Weiss knew it was time to finish things. She hummed with approval against Yang, then smoothly slid two fingers into her girlfriend. 

The loud throaty groan that Yang let out in response made Weiss’s core throb. 

After that Weiss knew she was a matter of seconds from her goal. 

She worked her fingers just a little further in and up and Yang arch into her as she approached climax. She carefully let her teeth graze over Yang’s clit before finally giving it direct attention.

Yang’s whole body went stiff for a moment and then she let out a moan so loud that people two floors down must have heard.

When Weiss felt Yang’s body start to relax a bit she slowed her pace and gave light, glancing attention with her tongue to bring her girlfriend back down. It wasn’t until Yang fully relaxed back against the chair that Weiss pulled away and climbed back onto Yang’s lap. 

Yang’s head was tilted back and her eyes were closed as she recovered. Weiss waited a few seconds, but then made her point, “I’m sorry, I got distracted for a couple of seconds. You were saying?” 

A quiet laugh came from Yang’s mouth, but she still didn’t open her eyes, “That is the one area that I definitely don’t mind you being an overachiever.” She let out a humming sigh, then shook her head, “You won that round princess.” 

A smirk grew on Yang’s lips as she raised her head and opened her eyes. Recovering quickly Yang looked up at her with wanton eyes, “Care to go again?”

Weiss felt a shiver run down her back and she bit her lip. Nothing ever promised more gratification than when Yang had fire in her eyes and a comeback to make. Weiss ran her tongue over her teeth and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Yang said before grabbing her rear and promptly standing up.

Weiss let out a short yelp of surprise before wrapping her legs around Yang’s waist. 

Short because Yang used the distraction to kiss her.

“For the record,” Yang said when she pulled away, “I like this bet much better.” She grabbed Weiss’s ass hard with a sneer, “Got a stopwatch?”

Weiss laughed, “I think we could find one in the office, but...” 

“What?” Yang asked.

“Well, getting off fast certainly has a time and a place,” Weiss smiled, “but I do so enjoy savoring my time with you.” She ran her hands up the back of Yang’s neck to massage her scalp. “But the bedroom,” she sighed, “seems so dreadfully ordinary.” 

Weiss scanned the penthouse once more and a wicked smirk grew on her face. Her expression seemed to intrigue Yang. 

“How about,” Weiss smirked, “the kitchen counter instead?” 

Yang looked at her a little confused, “I’m not saying no, but why?”

Not wanting to stop the game they were playing, Weiss ran her finger along the edge of Yang’s jaw, “I’ve seen what magic you perform on food in there. Think you can do the same to me?”

A grin spread across Yang’s lips, “God I love it when you’re feisty.”

After a short walk to the kitchen Yang sat her down on the counter and immediately started kissing her again. 

Yang’s hands wandered her body, and Weiss was all for the focused attention she was getting.

That was until Yang broke their kiss, “You know, I thought you preferred to eat out, but since we are in the kitchen,’ Yang slid two fingers inside of her, “I can stay in.” 

“You are-,” Weiss shuddered at the sudden, but not entirely unwelcome sensation, “the absolute best… at being  _ the worst _ .”

Yang worked her fingers in further as Weiss sat on the edge of the counter. It had been long enough that Weiss was not interested in composure, she let her nails dig into her girlfriend’s shoulders and sounded her approval of Yang’s actions.

But she couldn’t let her girlfriend’s terrible pun go as easily. 

As soon as she acclimated to Yang’s movements she answered back. “Whether it is staying in or eating out,” she caught her breath, “It is always about the quality.” Weiss managed to straighten her posture and ease her grip as she looked into Yang’s eyes, “Otherwise, I’m up for trying just about anything.” 

Yang looked at her with wide eyed curiosity. 

“What,” Weiss smirked, “we’ve got an awful lot of lost time together to make up for. Spicing things up a little seems to fit the setting,” she looked around to emphasize her point. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Yang failed to make words for a moment, but then asked, “What got into you?”

Weiss held back a laugh, “Well currently you, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t stop half way through.”

The look on Yang’s face was priceless. It wasn’t often that she played along with Yang’s particular brand of banter, so she could understand why it threw Yang off course. 

Weiss decided that one last push was needed to get things back on track, “What’s the matter dragon, are you at a loss as to what to do? Or has the lack of limits made your imagination fail you?”

Yang looked at her for a long moment, the smolder in her eyes intensifying every second that she thought. “No,” she finally spoke, as she gently disengaged, “just organizing my recipe. It wouldn’t want to start my honored guest out with something too spicy.” 

Yang suddenly bent down out of sight, and Weiss heard a drawer being opened. When the blond came back up she had fashioned a blindfold out of one of their white cotton dish towels. 

“Surprises are always best when you don’t see them coming,” Yang grinned.

It wasn’t quite as adventurous as some of the things that Weiss had in mind, but she was willing to play along. Yang secured the makeshift blindfold and graciously got rid of Weiss’s undergarments before helping get positioned on all fours on the countertop.

Then, for a long couple of moments, Weiss just stayed there, waiting. It was a little embarrassing and a bit nerve racking to not know what Yang was doing or how she was being looked at.

But eventually she felt a glancing touch against her shoulder blade, and the suddenness of it made her shiver.

More light touches came from seemingly nowhere and Weiss found herself biting her lip with anticipation as she waited for each new sensation.

After about a minute Yang’s hands started to linger on her body longer. Then Weiss felt fingers moving down her back. Her muscles tightened as she savored how Yang’s hands rubbed and squeezed her ass. 

Then, suddenly, Yang was gone. Weiss tried to sense where her girlfriend was, but it was no use. 

The longer she had to wait the more anxious and needy she felt. 

**_Where is she?_ **

Weiss yelped from a sting that now radiated from her ass cheek. 

The pain was unwelcome at first but then it became more of a sharp tingling sensation that was surprisingly pleasant. She let out a soft moan and arched her back a bit to let Yang know that she had indeed liked the surprise.

Yang had always had a thing for her ass, but somehow the unknown nature of the action made it far more enjoyable than normal.

So much so that she impatiently waited for the next. 

But instead of a sharp slap Yang gently ran her finger down the inside edge of Weiss’s backside. Yang’s fingers slowly ran downwards, and Weiss held her breath as she waited to see just where they would end up.

Her girlfriend’s fingers just barely reached her core, and Weiss could feel her heart thudding against her chest. She willed Yang’s hand to move just a little more…

But then, nothing. 

Weiss wanted to take off the blindfold to see why Yang had stopped, but knew that wasn’t part of the game. So instead she focused on listening, she could just barely hear Yang move next to her. 

Finally Yang spoke, “Getting to look at you like this is certainly more of a treat than I had expected. I feel like I could stare at you for hours and not get bored.” Weiss felt herself blush at Yang’s voyeuristic words. “Though-”

Yang’s voice was gone. Weiss tried to listen again, then quickly let out a short gasp as a single digit ran down the length of her spine. 

“Not touching,” Yang smirked into her words, “seems beyond my capabilities. Your body is just so enticing,” She squeezed Weiss’s ass to emphasize her point, “that I want to touch every centimeter of it.” 

Yang’s other hand slid up and along the skin of Weiss’s side. It tickled a little, but the thoughts of where Yang might let her hands end up was beyond intriguing. She bit her lip as Yang’s hands roamed over her, all of her girlfriend’s touches were soft, light, and never quite enough. Weiss’s toes curled as she waited to be touched more directly. 

She growled internally. Yang was  _ never  _ this restrained. It was both infuriating and intoxicating. 

However, the lavish touches were wearing Weiss down. She needed more. 

“Are you planning on playing with me all night?” Weiss demanded.

Yang turned Weiss’s head and kissed her. Then she whispered into Weiss’s ear after she broke away, “That is  _ exactly  _ what I plan to do.” 

Despite her words Yang aquiested slightly and started rubbing Weiss’s chest. The direct touch was like water in a drought, and Weiss let out a hum of pleasure to let Yang know that she appreciated the gesture.

When Yang pulled on her nipple though, Weiss managed to stifle her moan. She had a feeling that if she held back Yang would give her more.

Yang kissed her shoulder, “If there is anything I love more than touching you,” she moved to kiss the edge of Weiss’s ear, “it is listening to the sounds you make.” 

Then Yang toyed with her chest in the most mind melting ways, until Weiss was forced to let out a multitude praising moans.

“Mmm,” Yang hummed, “Nothing is more of a turn on than hearing you.” Weiss felt her cheeks flush, but she liked the way Yang was talking to her.

“Lay on your back for me,” Yang stated in a direct voice. Weiss hesitated, but obeyed once Yang helped guide her so that she wouldn’t slip off the counter. 

“So compliant,” Yang’s voice turned gravelly, then resumed her torturously light touches, “If a blindfold works this well on you maybe next we should try rope?”

Weiss swallowed. 

She had to admit she was not at all opposed to that suggestion. But if she was being honest she was far more interested in being the one who did the tying. “I told you,” Weiss answered, “I am all for trying different things. Just remember, turnabout is fair play.”

“Promises, promises,” Yang kissed her then squeezed her nipple.

Weiss let out a small moan in response, but then Yang continued to play with her chest until Weiss thought she was going to lose her mind. Lips and hands touched her with zeal. Yang sought out every whine and groan she could and it drove Weiss mad. She just wanted Yang to touch her, to  _ really  _ touch her. 

But the miserable dragon insisted on torturing her.

She was a second from breaking down and out right begging when she felt Yang’s left hand slip downwards. A single finger brushed against her and Weiss let out a positively wanton groan. 

Yang’s finger wandered and explored, sliding around with ease. But to Weiss’s dismay it rarely landed where she needed Yang the most. She arched her back and twisted her hips to try and get Yang to a satisfactory position, but it only led to snickers from her devious girlfriend. 

Finally Yang spoke, “You’re too used to me giving you everything you want. We’re trying something new.” She paused for effect, “You, learning to be patient.”

Weiss let out a low growl of disapproval, then tried to relax. 

Before long Yang went back to exploring her and Weiss was quickly rewarded by a finger slipping inside of her. She sucked in a deep breath of surprise and then let out a whimper of relief. 

Yang kissed her torso, “God, you are so fucking sexy.” She felt Yang kiss her way up her neck and didn’t stop until she bit her earlobe. “Make more sounds for me,” Yang whispered.

Weiss shuddered and let out a soft groan. Yang’s words were making her core throb. She was tired of soft exploring fingers, she wanted Yang to be hard and demanding. She was starving for more in every possible way.

Yang removed her finger and Weiss let out a whine of disapproval. She went back to exploring Weiss’s folds and it made Weiss whimper and groan with the need for more. There was no rhyme or reason to how Yang touched her and it left Weiss on edge as she waited for the brief moments that Yang would glance her clit or dip into her entrance.

Then without warning two fingers were inside of her and a low satisfied groan escaped her. Yang moved in and out of her with an agonizingly slow pace, but somehow the lack of speed rapidly worked her to the edge. “Oh god, Yang. I- I need-” 

Yang thrusted into her harder than before. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Weiss let out a groaning whimper. 

She hardly ever swore, but her mind was miles away from caring about civility. 

Yang hungrily kissed her neck, “You are so damn amazing. I want to hear you come.” Yang’s thumb glanced against her clit and Weiss’s entire body arched. She wouldn’t last long, especially if Yang kept talking to her the way she was.

“Mmmm, you’re close aren’t you?” Yang asked. 

Weiss couldn’t talk; her jaw was clenched so she just nodded.

Yang curled her fingers and Weiss swore she saw stars, despite the blindfold, “Nnnuuuhhhhh.”

“Alright,” Yang whispered against her neck, “I’ll get you there. But first,” she stopped her movements, “I need to tell you something.” 

Weiss let out a low groan of frustration, so Yang rested the palm of her hand against Weiss. It wasn’t the type of friction that she needed, but it was better than nothing. Weiss clenched her fists as she waited for Yang to continue 

“You are smart” Yang ground the palm of her hand into Weiss’s clit as she slowly moved her fingers inside, and Weiss’s toes curled.

“Strong.” The palm of Yang’s hand made a circular motion, and Weiss could feel the edge of her orgasm starting. 

“Beautiful.” Yang kissed her and intensified her touch. Weiss was so close she was shaking. From the rising warmth in her core she could sense there was no turning back. Yang was  _ finally  _ going to let her come. 

Her breath was ragged and her back arched off the counter. She needed it, she was almost there. 

Suddenly Yang stopped. 

A moment later she felt Yang’s breath against her ear, “And you're everything I have  _ ever  _ wanted.” Yang ground against her one last time. And that was all it took.

Explosions of color flooded Weiss’s mind as she came. 

After that moment, she honestly didn’t remember much. Her mind seemed far more content to drift and wander through haze than form thoughts. She could barely register that Yang was still softly moving against her, but it wasn’t harsh or intense. It felt more like gentle waves of sensation were lapping over the edges of her conscious mind. 

She didn’t even remember that she was still wearing the blindfold until Yang stopped moving against her and took it off. 

“You doing okay babe?” Yang asked.

Weiss couldn’t read Yang’s expression or tone, she was still far too floaty. She blindly reached out until she felt Yang’s forearm and stroked it to let her know she was fine.

Yang chuckled, “I guess we should add this to the rotation then.”

“I would,” Weiss grinned at nothing, “be very okay with that.”

Yang smiled and kissed her, which gave Weiss enough time to pull more of her consciousness back together.

Eventually, Weiss propped herself up on her elbows, “Well, I won the second bet and we didn’t end up naked in the bedroom, so I consider this night a partial victory.” 

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Only a partial victory? Do I need to get out the rope after all?”

Weiss bit her lip in thought, “I need you to take me to the couch and cuddle with me first.” The offer was far more tempting than Yang knew, “But after that…”

* * *

***** Weiss lost, or did she? 

I hope someone remembers to put out all those candles… 

Stop here or restart the bet. *****

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Hearing what people think and are anticipating/hoping for while reading helps to inspire new ideas. Sound off below to help me come up with more content!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with story progress check out my tumblr: Shippingk8
> 
> You know the drill: Click the kudo button and subscribe so you don't miss out on the next chapter. And PLEASE take just a minute to leave constructive feedback. Comments are truly helpful in bringing inspiration and keeping me motivated. I have great readers who leave wonderfully helpful feedback, but more a ALWAYS welcome.
> 
> In short even if you just liked a particular part or didn't feel like something fit quite right send me a message. Nothing makes me find time to get back to the keyboard like someone telling me about their favorite part of a chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
